


Mullet Man

by KittyKatBella



Series: Mullet Man [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU- Mullet Man, F/M, Fiddauthor is mentioned but never quite makes an appearance, Mullet Stan Pines, OCs as Main Characters, Pregnancy, canon/oc relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: Stan had long since accepted that he would never have a long-term girlfriend. After all, he always messed everything up, and he was basically a criminal. Who would want to date him?However, that never stopped him from trying.





	1. First Impressions Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a personal one of mine and includes a LOT of OCs. So if that's not your thing, I'd suggest just clicking that little back button.

"Hey, do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes."

"Oh my God."

Well that wasn't the reaction Stan was expecting. Usually he got slapped, but this woman was laughing.

Well, maybe 'laughing' wasn't quite the right word. It seemed like she was trying _not_ to laugh, although there was a grin on her face.

"That was so lame. Ah love it," she snickered. "What's yer name?"

"Uh, Stanley," he answered, "but I just go by Stan. And what's your name?"

"Bella," the woman said.

"That's a pretty name," Stan grinned.

"Thank ya, it was a birthday present," Bella joked. Stan laughed.

"You're pretty funny," he said. "Hey, you wouldn't wanna, I dunno, grab a coffee?"

"Ah, Ah don't like coffee," Bella shrugged, "but there's a really good, uh, donut shop nearby. We could meet there."

"Sounds perfect," Stan smiled.

"Cool! Maybe... 10:30?" Bella suggested. "That way 't's after breakfast, but not quite lunch..."

"Sure," Stan nodded in agreement. "That's a good time."

"Awesome."

* * *

" _Fiiiiiiiiidds,_ you'll never believe what happened!"

"Hm... ya found twenty dollars?" Fiddleford guessed, not looking up from his work.

"Nope!" Bella responded. She sat down on the desk, making Fiddleford hurriedly move his invention to the side and look up at her.

"What is it, then?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah got a date!" Bella beamed.

"Wha- no way!" The southerner denied jokingly. "You? Ah don' believe ya."

"Ah told ya," Bella giggled. "Well, Ah think 't's considered a date. We're meetin' up fer donuts, t'morrow mornin', so..."

"Well, Ah'll be darned," Fiddleford grinned. "Congratulations, Bella. What's their name?"

"His name is Stan," Bella answered. "An' the weird thing is, he looks just like Ford. Well, minus the glasses, an' he's, got a, mullet."

"Name's pretty similar, too," Fiddleford agreed.

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "Ah read something that said- sa-said everyone has like, seven people, that look, just like them."

"Right, ya told me," Fiddleford nodded.

"So Ah guess it's true, then!" Bella grinned. "That's neat. Well, Ah'm gonna head home. Ah gotta see Tabby an' Ah wanna call Ford. Say hi t' Elizabeth fer me, m'kay?"

"Y'got it," Fiddleford nodded. "Say hi ta Stanford fer me."

Bella clicked her tongue twice and left the house.

\-----

_"Hello, this is Stanford Pines."_

"Hey Ford!" Bella grinned. "What's up?"

_"Oh! Hello, Bella," Ford answered. "Just documenting some new creatures I discovered."_

"Neat," Bella nodded. She giggled slightly, the way she did before saying something (that she found) funny. "So, Ah mighta found one'a yer twins."

_There was the sound of something crashing to the floor._

_"W-what?"_

"So 'member that thing Ah said- that- Ah read that said everyone has around... seven people that look just like 'em?" Bella asked, fidgeting with the phone cord.

_"Oh... yes. I remember," Ford sounded oddly relieved. "So you, er, found one of mine, then?"_

"Pretty sure," Bella shrugged. "He looks just like ya, 'cept he don't have glasses an' has a mullet. An'- no offense- but he ain't nearly as nerdy-lookin' as you are." There was mumbling on the other end. "Hm?"

_"Er, nothing," Ford spoke. "Just... talking to myself."_

"Yeesh, Ah really rubbed off on ya, didn' Ah?" Bella joked.

_"Haha, I suppose you did," Ford chuckled. "Well, I should be going."_

"M'kay!" Bella responded. "Ah'll call ya later. Love ya."

_"Love you, too," Stanford repeated. "Goodbye."_

"Bye-bye!" Bella grinned before hanging up.

* * *

 

_This was a dumb idea. I bet she's not even here. She was probably just trying to get rid of me._

Stan took a deep breath and entered the donut shop. He was instantly greeted with the scent of donuts and coffee. A few booths were occupied with small families and couples chatting quietly. As his eyes swept the shop, he saw a small boy whose face was covered in whipped cream from a milkshake. His eyes landed on Bella, who was sitting in a booth by a window, drinking a chocolate milkshake.

"Hey," he greeted, walking over and sliding into the seat across from her.

"Hi!" She grinned. "Stan, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ok! Sorry, Ah ain't very good with names," Bella smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine," Stan shrugged it off.

"Although Ah figured it might be... easier- Although Ah figured it might be easier fer me ta remember _your_ name, since ya look just like my friend an' have nearly the same name," Bella added casually. Stan froze for a second, watching as the woman took a sip of her milkshake.

"Er- really?" He questioned. "W-what's his name?"

"Stanford," Bella revealed.

_Shit,_ Stan thought.

"Ah once read a thing that said, everybody has at li- at least seven people in the world that look just like 'em," Bella continued. "So Ah guess that's you two!"

"Oh... yeah, I guess so," Stan agreed. A waitress walked over to their table, holding a pencil and small notepad.

"And what would you two like today?" She asked kindly with a sweet smile.

"You can order first," Bella offered.

"Oh, uh..." Stan glanced at the little stand-menu on the table. "I'll just have glazed. Can ya do jelly inside?"

"Yes we can, sir," the waitress nodded. "Anything to drink?"

"Ah, a small chocolate milkshake, I guess," Stan shrugged. Why not? The waitress wrote it down and turned to Bella.

"And you, miss?"

"Chocolate frosting with rainbow sprinkles, please," Bella spoke as though she had rehearsed the order. "An' another chocolate milkshake."

"Got it," she nodded and walked off, leaving the two of them by themselves.

"So, can I ask," Stan began, shifting in his seat, "what's with the southern accent? I'm guessing you moved here from somewhere else?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "Ah moved ta Tennessee when Ah was... Ah think seven, an' Ah met my best friend there. After... livin' there for ten years, ya sorta pick up the accent."

"Ah," Stan nodded in understanding. "I've been to Tennessee before."

"It's nice," Bella smiled. "My mom loves the country. So do I. But, after me an' my best friend graduated clo- clo- college, we decided ta move ta Palo Alto."

"Why here?" Stan asked. "I mean, there's a nice beach, but why not, like, move back to the country if you love it so much?"

"Ah, well, Palo Alto is where my favorite band formed," Bella smiled sheepishly, flicking her straw around.

"And that is...?"

"The Grateful Dead," Bella answered. "Ah love 'em."

"Aren't they that hippie band?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Ah like 'em, since I'm a hippie myself an' all," Bella giggled. The waitress walked over and set a tray on the table. The tray consisted of two chocolate milkshakes and two large donuts.

"Here you go, loves," the waitress said. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Bella smiled, reaching forward to take her donut. Stan took a bite of his own.

"So, this best friend of yours," he began, decided that it was best to play dumb, "is he the same one you said looked like me?"

"Naw, they're two different friends," Bella explained. "My best friend is named Fiddleford."

"Fiddleford? What kind of name is that?"

"Ha! Ah asked him the same thing," Bella laughed. "Ah still don' know really, t'be honest."

The two continued talking far beyond when their donuts were gone. Other customers came and left before either of them realized how much time had passed.

"Ah shit, Ah should get goin'," Bella frowned, pulling a watch out of her pocket and deciphering the time. "Ah was planning on gettin' some writin' done today."

"...why do you have a watch but not wear it?" Stan asked, glancing at it in confusion.

"Ah don' like the feelin' of stuff on my wrists 'r fingers," Bella explained. "Dunno why." She stood up and pocketed the watch. "Ah had a lot of fun, Stan. Maybe we could meet up again?"

"Uh, sure! I'd love that," Stan smiled, standing up as well. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah! Here," Bella pulled out a pen and wrote her phone number on Stan's palm, "that's my phone number."

"Ok. Thanks," Stan said. "I'll make sure to call ya."

"Ya better," Bella giggled. "Ah really wanna know ya better."


	2. Meeting The Family

"Hey Stan?"

"Hm?"

"We've been friends fer... like... a month," Bella began. "Right?"

"Yeah..." Stan nodded, looking at her from across the couch. "Why?"

"Do ya... wanna meet my friend?" Bella asked. "Fidds, not Ford, cuz Ford's all the way in... wherever he is."

"Uh, sure. I guess," Stan shrugged.

"It's just- it's odd that, Fidds don't know all my friends," Bella explained. "We usually know all'a each other's friends. Ha."

"Wow, you're really close, huh?" Stan asked.

"You bet!" Bella grinned. "We're like siblin's at this point. Ah  _would_ say twins... but we ain't born on the same _day_... Also, he ain't a Gemini."

"What's a Gemini?" Stan asked.

"It's a zodiac sign, my zodiac sign," Bella informed. "Because _I,_ was born June 11th. My friend Ford is also a Gemini, actually. It's pretty awesome."

"Oh. Cool."

"See, the Gemini is the sign'a the twins, which is pretty awesome," Bella continued. "It... basically means two different personality sides. But how cool would it be ta be a Gemini who's a twin? ...Wait... a twin who's a Gemini."

"I... guess that would be kinda cool," Stan mumbled. "I don't see why it's a big deal, though."

"Eh, Ah dunno," Bella shrugged. "Ah just thought it was kinda cool, cuz Ah've always wanted a twin, personally. The closest Ah've ever come was this girl who was born on the same day of- as me in... like... second grade? Same- we had the same sorta name an' everythin'! The two'a us an' this third girl we also hung out with. We were like... best friends, an' we had this lil' theme song."

"Heh, that's kinda cool," Stan chuckled.

"Yeah, the other two girls were Ella and Marcella," Bella chuckled. "An' our lil song went _Ella, Bella, an' Marce-ella!_  We sung it like all the time."

"What happened to them?" Stan asked. "You said you _were_ best friends. Did you guys, like... fight or something?"

"Nah. Ella moved away in like... fifth grade?" Bella guessed. "Me an' Marcella stopped hangin' out then, an'... she moved away too. In eighth grade."

"Oh," Stan nodded. "Well you seemed like really close friends."

"We were, but Ah wasn' ah clo- as close to them as Ah was ta Fiddleford," Bella shrugged. "We never hung out out of school. Outside of school."

"Ah."

* * *

 

"Knock knock, dork!" Bella called as she opened the door. "Where are ya?"

"Howdy, Bella," Fiddleford smiled and entered the room. "Ah'm guessin' this is the guy ya met?"

"Yup!" Bella nodded, pulling Stan into the house. "Stan, this is Fiddleford. Fiddleford, Stan."

"Pleasure ta meet ya," Fiddleford grinned, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, you too," Stan agreed, shaking his hand. Fiddleford's eyes studied his face.

"It's uncanny how much ya look like our friend," he spoke. He chuckled lightly. "Pardon."

"It's alright," Stan said. "Bella mentioned it before."

"Well Ah'd invite ya ta meet Elizabeth, but she's out at the moment," Fiddleford said. "Ah could make us some lunch, though. Ya hungry?"

"I could eat," Stan nodded.

"Me too," Bella agreed. She and Stan sat down at the table as Fiddleford began to cook.

* * *

 

The two of them stayed for lunch and then Bella drove them back to her house.

"So that's your best friend, huh?" Stan asked in the car. "I can see why you two get along so well."

"Heh, well we _have_ known each other, almost our entire lives," Bella chuckled. "We've been with each other fer practically every part- every big part'a our lives. Boyfrien's, girlfrien's, breakups, self discoveries an' stuff. Him an' our other friend, actually-" Bella frowned a little, glancing over at Stan. "Ya ain't against gay people, right?"

"No."

"Good," Bella grinned. "Fidds an' our other friend, Ford, they used ta date, actually."

"They did?" Stan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yup!" Bella giggled. "They were the _cutes'_ couple, too. At least in _my_ opinion. A'course they weren't real, public 'bout their relationship. Ford was- didn' want people ta know he was, gay. Me an' Fidds don' have a problem with people knowin' we're bisexual, but Fidds respected that F-Ff-Ford didn' want anyone ta know."

"Yeah, I get that," Stan said. "Your friend not wanting people to know he's gay. I had a... friend the same way. He didn't want to be bullied for it."

"Ugh, Ah hate that people hate others fer such a dumb reason," Bella huffed. "Ah wish we could all jus'... live an' accept each other."

"Yeah..."


	3. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

"Stan? Stan!"

"Shit," Stan groaned, looking up from tossing the duffel bag in the trunk of his car. He was hoping he'd be able to leave without seeing her. That would make it easier, not having to go through one of those 'painful goodbyes' like in the movies or whatever.

"Stan? Hey!" Bella approached him and frowned slightly, her head tilted in confusion. "Where ya goin'?"

"I..." Stan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, I can't stay in California anymore. These guys that I don't exactly have a good history with caught up with me, a-and I need to get out of here."

"...oh," Bella responded quietly. "But... y-y' can't just... leave."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to, but I don't exactly have a choice," Stan said.

"Does that mean... Ah won' be able ta see ya again?" Bella asked.

"Probably," Stan mumbled. Bella took a deep breath and walked over until she was standing in front of him.

"Ah'm sorry, but if yer gonna leave... an' Ah can never see you again... I can' let ya go without, doing this," Bella said. She took another deep breath and leaned up to kiss Stan. He was surprised at first, but quickly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller woman. Bella let out a sob and they pulled apart.

"A-Ah should go," she mumbled, wiping off her face and moving to walk off. Stan grabbed her wrist, making her turn back to face him.

"Come with me."

"...what?" Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"Ok yeah, it's crazy, but I like you, and you obviously like me," Stan began nervously, "but I can't stay, so... do you wanna come with me?"

"Well... Ah have always wanted ta travel," Bella grinned. "An' it ain't like Ah can't do whatever Ah'm doin' here while Ah'm on the road! Heh, alright!"

Stan beamed and pulled the other into a hug. Bella giggled and tightly hugged him back.

"How much time do we got, though?" Bella asked. "A'fore we have ta... get out'a the state?"

"Uh, I dunno, quickly?" Stan guessed.

"Could we stop by my house first?" Bella asked. "Because there's some thin's Ah, need ta get that I can' really, live without."

"Uh, I think we have enough time," Stan nodded. "We gotta hurry, though."

"Ah can do that," Bella grinned. The two of them got into Stan's car and he drove over to Bella's house.

"You have a garage, right?" Stan asked, his eyes constantly darting to the mirror.

"Yeah," Bella nodded.

"Could I park my car in it?" Stan asked. "Y'know, just in case."

"Sure, my car's in the driveway anyways," Bella allowed. They reached Bella's house and Stan parked in the garage, the door closing behind them. "Mind helpin' me carryin' some stuff?"

"Sure, no problem," Stan nodded getting out of the car and following Bella inside. Bella looked around the house, mumbling to herself.

"Ok, so... limited space. What do Ah  _absolutely_ need ta bring? My blankets, a couple books... pillow, yeah, maybe two 'r three stuffed animals. Clothes, duh."

She grabbed all of her blankets and her pillow from her room and handed them to Stan.

"Here, put these in the car," she instructed. Stan did so and returned to see Bella sitting in front of a small bookshelf with three small stuffed animals. "Which ones haven't Ah read? Hehe, oh Bella. Ya know the answer ta that is 'a ton'. Or 'a lot of 'em'. Ever heard'a Shel Silverstein?"

It took Stan a moment to realize that she was talking to him.

"Oh. Uh, no?"

"He's awesome," Bella smiled. She pulled out a black book with silver cursive writing on the front. "Ah have his Where the Sidewalk Ends book. Ah'll read it t' ya."

"Alright," Stan shrugged. "I've never really read books for fun before, though."

"Oh that's gonna change," Bella chuckled. "Books are _amazin'_."

"Yeesh, you're just like my- my friend," Stan rolled his eyes. "He used to love books too."

"'Used to'?" Bella questioned, standing up with an armful of books.

"Er, well- he probably still likes 'em, but I haven't talked to him in... a few years," Stan mumbled.

"Tsk, that sucks," Bella frowned. "Ah hate when that happens. Well, Ah think Ah'm jus' about ready ta go. Just gotta, grab some clothes an' pads an' I'm good. Oh, an' my Grateful Dead records."

"Alright," Stan smiled. Bella hurried out and set the books and stuffed animals in the car. She came back in to get the last of what she needed and then they both got into the car. "...You're sure you really wanna go with me?"

"...Yeah. Ah am."


	4. When In Doubt, Get Moving

Stan checked the mirror again once they were down the street.

"Alright, we're still good," Stan murmured.

"Uh, do y'think it's possible that... we could stop by Fiddleford's house?" Bella asked nervously. "Ah kinda wanna say goodbye."

"Could ya do it quickly?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, ver- really quickly," Bella nodded. "Ah've just never really been... _away_ from him?"

"Yeah, alright," Stan sighed. "But only for a minute."

"Ah'll just say goodbye an', explain once we can, stop by a payphone," Bella nodded. 

Stan's car soon pulled to a stop outside Fiddleford's home, and Bella quickly unbuckled and hurried inside. Stan waited outside, glancing anxiously at the mirrors every few seconds. A minute passed and he spotted a group of people down the street and looked down, hiding his face and hoping they didn't recognize his car.

"Come on, Bella," he mumbled. "Hurry up."

He looked up when the car door opened. Bella sat down and pulled it shut, clicking her seat belt into place.

"Ok, Ah'm good," she said.

"Good, now hold on," Stan instructed. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car shot forward. Bella yelped and laughed, beaming as she held onto the door. Stan smiled at her and laughed as well, checking the mirror to see that the men from before were nowhere in sight.

"So where're we goin'?" Bella asked.

"Probably Nevada," Stan answered. "Should lose those guys by then."

"Ooh, Nevada!" Bella smiled. "Ah think Las Vegas is in Na- Nevada."

"Yeah, it is."

"Yes! Ah knew a thin'," Bella giggled proudly. "Ah've been in Las Vegas a'fore. When Ah was thirteen. It was actually the summer Ah _turned_ thirteen. Heh. Ah was with my dad on his job, 'cause he's a truck driver. He _was_ a truck driver. We went all over the left half'a the country."

"So you've already been to a couple states, then?" Stan questioned.

"Yup! Don' remember _what_ states, though," Bella answered. "What states have you been ta?"

"Oh, a lot of them," Stan shrugged. "Probably almost all of them besides Hawaii and Alaska at this point."

"Nice," Bella nodded. "Sssso... what are we?"

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Ah mean... are we _datin'_ , or... what?" Bella asked nervously. "Ah mean, we both obviously like each other. An'... we've... kissed, so..."

"Oh. Yeah," Stan tapped a finger on the steering wheel. "We could be dating, if you want."

"Boyfrien' an' girlfrien'?" Bella questioned excitedly.

"Heh, sure. Boyfriend and girlfriend," Stan chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. Bella squealed, kicking at the floor happily.

"This is so awesome!" She exclaimed. "Ah mean, yeah Ah've had boyfrien's and girlfrien's a'fore, but i-it-it's-it's still always so excitin'."

"Ha! You're a really cheerful girl, aren'tcha? I like that," Stan grinned. "It's cute."

"Aww, thank you!" Bella giggled. "Ah think yer cute, too. Ooh!" Bella jumped with an idea, quickly clapping her hands together. "Ah could write a book about this! Based aroun' everythin' we do! An' the main character'll have a mullet. Just like you!"

"Ah, don't stick the poor guy with this hairstyle," Stan rolled his eyes playfully. "It's so ugly.

" _I_ think it looks a _dor_ able," Bella voiced.

"You do?" Stan asked, surprised.

" _Yes_! Very cute," Bella grinned. "Ah mean, one'a us has ta have long hair, right? Heh! W-well no, not- n-none'a us _ha-have_ to. Neither of us."

Stan chuckled.

"Well I'm surprised you like it," he said.

"Aw, I do," Bella smiled. "It looks fluffy, too."

"Thanks," Stan smiled back.

* * *

 

The radio played quietly in the car as they drove. Neither of them were speaking, as Bella had pulled out one of the books she had grabbed and began reading. Stan tapped along to the music, and he was unable to shake the smile from his face.

Why _wouldn't_ he be happy? Just two months ago he was alone, and now he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that was sweet and happy and cute, and so much more that Stan had yet to discover. Subconsciously he wondered what else there was about Bella he didn't know yet. What other cute quirks did she have, like the way she would bounce when happy or the stutter she seemed to have sometimes? 

"Hey Stan?"

Stan jumped out of his thoughts, turned to look at the girl beside him. She was curled up in the passenger seat, her bare feet sitting on the pile of blankets on the floor. Her book was sat against her knees, and she pushed her glasses back up her nose and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah?" He spoke.

"Could we stop fer lunch?" She asked. "Wait. Not lunch, dinner. What?" She looked confused by her own words. "Ah meant ta say dinner."

"Are you good with fast food?" Stan asked, biting back a laugh.

"Ah like McDonald's!" Bella grinned. "An' Taco Bell is good too."

"Alright, we'll stop at the next one we pass," Stan said.

"Yay!" Bella cheered and went back to reading her book.

* * *

 

The payphone rung once. Twice. Three times.

"Come on, Fidds," Bella mumbled, twisting the cord around her fingers. "Pick up."

Click.

_"Hello?"_

"Elizabeth! Hey!" Bella grinned. "It's Bella. Is Fiddleford there?"

_"He is," Elizabeth answered. "One second."_

Bella waited as the phone became silent. After a few seconds, someone else spoke.

_"Bella?"_

"Fidds!" Bella beamed. "Howdy!"

_"Bella! Oh, thank goodness," Fiddleford sighed. "What in the world were ya thinkin'?! Where are ya?!"_

"Well, we just reached Nevada," Bella answered.

_"Nevada..." Fiddleford murmured. "Sweet Sally, that's nine hours away! Bella, why would ya just ride off with some... some stranger?!"_

"Stan ain't a stranger," Bella replied defiantly. "Ah've known him fer two months."

 _"Ya don' know him_ that _well!" Fiddleford argued._

"Fidds, don' ya think if he was tryin' ta murder me, he would have done it already?" Bella deadpanned. "Or like, agreed ta meet you?"

_"I... that ain't the point," Fiddleford said. "What were ya thinkin'?!"_

"Fidds, you know me."

_"Right, a'course." Bella could hear exasperation in his tone. "Ya don' think."_

"Fidds, listen," Bella began. "I'll call ya every evenin', update ya with... where we are."

 _"Yer location_. _"_

"Right," Bella nodded. "And that way, if somethin' _does_ happen, you'll know where we are."

_Fiddleford sighed._

_"Fine," he said. "But_ every _night. A'fore eleven. Ok? Ah'm worried 'bout you."_

"Ah got it," Bella assured. "An' don' worry, it's gonna be fine. Nothin' bad's gonna happen."


	5. I'm The Crazy Aunt

Once. Twice. It's become routine by now. Fiddleford stopped requiring her to call every night about a month ago, but she obviously still called frequently. She couldn't go more than a week without talking to her best friend.

_"McGucket reference, Fiddleford speakin'."_

"Hey Fidds!" Bella grinned like she always did upon hearing his voice. Stan leaned against the car nearby, a cigarette in his mouth.

_"Bella! Ah was hoping ya'd call soon," Bella could hear the smile in his voice. "Ah've got news!"_

"Let me hear it," Bella said.

_"Elizabeth is pregnant!" Fiddleford exclaimed happily._

"What?! Oh my gosh, Fidds!" Bella squealed. "That's so awesome! Yer gonna be a dad!"

_"Ah know! It's excitin'!" Fiddleford chuckled. "An' yer gonna be an aunt again, Bella."_

"Oh my gosh that's right," Bella whispered loudly. "Ah'm gonna be an aunt! Again! Aww, Ah won' be able ta see it, though! The baby. Since Ah'm, y'know, all the way across the country. Stan!" She leaned out of the phone booth, catching her boyfriend's attention. "What state are we in?!"

"Illinois."

"We're in Illinois," Bella said into the receiver.

_"Ah heard," Fiddleford responded. "But can' ya just drive back here? As far as Ah'm aware, y'all don' have any schedule."_

"Well we could fer the birth," Bella said. "But Ah mean Ah wouldn' be able ta see it that _much_. IAhdon' think we'd be able ta _stay_."

_"True, true," Fiddleford agreed. "Y'all could come up in 'round nine months though, and hang 'round till the baby's born. Even if it's in another state or city."_

"Yeah, we probably could," Bella nodded. "I'll talk ta Stan about it. Well, Ah should get goin'. We need ta find a... hotel ta stay in. Before... night."

_"Alright. Talk ta ya later," Fiddleford said._

"You too. Love you!" Bella made a kissing noise twice.

_"Love ya too," Fiddleford made the same noise._

* * *

 

Bella tapped her foot anxiously as the phone rang. Fiddleford hadn't answered yesterday, so Bella was hoping that meant that Elizabeth had gone into labor and had the baby. Then again, she had a habit of getting her hopes up.

Click.

_"Yes! Elizabeth went inta labor! The baby's here!"_

Bella squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" She cheered. "Ah'm an aunt!"

_"An' Ah'm a dad!" Fiddleford exclaimed. "It's a boy, he's absolutely beautiful, an' his name's Tate."_

"Aww!" Bella cooed. "Ah can' wait ta see him! We'll be right down!"

She hung up the phone after saying goodbye and ran out to surprise hug Stan.

"Woah!" Stan yelped, able to steady himself so they didn't fall over. "What's with you?"

"The baby was born!" Bella squealed, jumping on her heels and kissing Stan each time. "Come on come on, we gotta go!"

"Ok ok!" Stan laughed as he was pulled towards the car and shoved into the driver's seat. Bella ran to jump into the passenger's seat and quickly buckled up. She shook with excitement in her seat, squealing. "Alright, we're on our way to Palo Alto."

The car drove off, beginning the thirteen-hour trip to the city.

* * *

 

Bella and Stan didn't arrive at Fiddleford's house until nine the next day. Stan was shocked that Bella hadn't exploded out of excitement by that point.

"Alright, here we-" The car had barely stopped before Bella was out and running up to the front door. "-are."

Stan laughed at his girlfriend's excitement and soon followed her. Bella knocked on the front door, and Fiddleford was answering the door by the time Stan reached the house.

"FIDDS!" Bella screamed, jumping up to hug the taller man. "Ah missed ya so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!"

"Oh boy, Ah missed ya too!" Fiddleford chuckled, hugging Bella back and allowing the many kisses she placed on his face. "It's been way too long!"

"Ah know!" Bella agreed. "Now where's the baby?"

"Tate's in his room," Fiddleford said, leading the two of them inside. "Howdy Stan."

"Hey," Stan nodded. Fiddleford led them to the baby's room.

"Elizabeth's sleepin' at the moment," he explained quietly. "She said that givin' birth takes a lot outta ya."

"Ah would assume so," Bella giggled. "Yer pushin' a human out of yer vagina. What part'a that sounds easy?"

"None'a it," Fiddleford chuckled. He slowly pushed a door open, revealing Tate's room. Said baby was laying fast asleep in the crib in the corner. Bella gasped softly upon seeing him and let out a quiet "Awww!"

"He's so precious," Bella whispered, approaching the crib. Fiddleford stood beside her, and Stan stood behind them.

"Ain't he?" Fiddleford smiled.

"He's got yer nose," Bella giggled.

"An' my eyes," Fiddleford added. "Can' see 'em right now, a'course, but he really does."

"He really is adorable, Fidds," Bella murmured, leaning on the edge of the crib. "Ah can' wait til Ah have a kid."

Stan stiffened a bit. Fiddleford looked back at him, snickering slightly.

"Ah know," he said to Bella. "Ya've wanted ta be a mom since we were kids."

"Can ya blame me?" Bella grinned at her friend. "Kids are adorable! An', Ah jus' feel like Ah'd be a good mom."

"Ya would," Fiddleford nodded. Soon the three of them left the room and sat in the living room. Stan sat at the end of the couch with Bella on his lap. The woman had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. She yawned, trying to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

"Tired?" Fiddleford asked teasingly.

"Ah didn' sleep well," Bella mumbled. "Ah was too excited."

"Apparently she woke up like, three times," Stan said, rubbing Bella's arm.

"Ah, that's Bella alright," Fiddleford smiled. "The same thing used ta happen the night a'fore her birthday or Christmas."

"Still happens," Bella spoke up. The other two laughed.

"Well the guest room is open," Fiddleford revealed. "If y'all wanna spend the night, I ain't got a problem with it."

"Yes!" Bella sat up a bit and nodded. She yawned again.

"Why don' ya go lay down now?" Fiddleford suggested. "Get some rest now that ya've seen Tate."

"Yeah, alright," Bella nodded. She gave Stan a kiss and stood up, making her way to the guest room.


	6. Eating For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two years after they started traveling together. So they're 25.

The car was silent as it drove along the highway. The radio wasn't playing, Stan wasn't making dumb puns or jokes, Bella wasn't going on about some point of her life, there wasn't even the occasional turn of a book page, since Bella wasn't reading. She was just sitting silently, staring out the window.

"...Hey babe, are you ok?" Stan asked, breaking the silence. "You've been quiet for awhile."

"Ah dunno," Bella mumbled. "Ah jus' feel a lil' sick."

"What, like a fever or something?" Stan asked.

"No, my temp is fine," Bella shook her head. "Ah feel like Ah'm gonna throw up. Ah think."

"Oh," Stan frowned. "Well tell me if you need anything, alright?"

"Mm-hm," Bella nodded, clutching her stomach. The car became quiet again. Stan could see Bella's face slowly becoming green.

"Stan- Stan, pull over!"

"Alright, alright!" Stan quickly parked by the side of the highway. Bella hurried out of the car and puked over the railing along the road. Stan got out as well and went over to his girlfriend. He bit his lip and began rubbing her back in a slow circle. Once Bella was able to stop puking, she groaned and wiped her mouth on the bottom of her shirt.

"Feeling any better?" Stan asked.

"No," Bella mumbled. "Maybe. Ah dunno."

"Do you wanna sit here for a little while?" Stan asked.

"...no," Bella sighed. She stood up straight, fidgeting with her hands. "Stan, could we... stop by a pharmacy or somethin'?"

"What? Why?"

"Well... my period's been late, and... now this..." Bella squirmed slightly, refusing to look up at Stan. "And... Ah'm out'a pregnancy tests, so..."

"Wait, you think you might be pregnant?" Stan asked, paling. After a moment, Bella nodded slowly.

"I-It's a possibility," she mumbled. Stan ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the railing. "Ah always take a test after... ev'ry time we get drunk, just in case, but Ah ran out of 'em, and... Ah just kept fergettin' ta get more..."

"Pregnant..." Stan murmured. "Shit. Can we even take care of a kid?"

"A-Ah might not be pregnant!" Bella reminded quickly, almost hopefully. "Ah might just be sick, and, Ah've never been the best at... keepin' track'a my cycle."

Stan shook his head and walked back over to the car.

"Let's hope you're right."

* * *

The two of them entered the store at equal levels of anxiety. Bella began looking through the aisles, and Stan soon joined her after grabbing a case of beer and a blue Gatorade.

"That's the bad thin' about travelin'," Bella chuckled, but there wasn't any humor in it. "Ya never know how stores're laid out."

"Ha. Right."

Finally they found the pregnancy tests, and Bella seemed almost scared to grab the box. They paid for their stuff and went back to the bathrooms. Stan waited nervously outside, pacing back and forth.

She couldn't be pregnant. They always used protection, didn't they? Except... Stan could see why Bella always took a test after they got drunk. He could easily forget to use a condom if he was drunk enough. And on his birthday last month?

He would definitely consider that 'drunk enough'.

He stopped pacing when the bathroom door opened and Bella exited. She looked, if possible, even sicker than before. She was paler than usual, and she wasn't twitching at all.

"Well?" Stan prompted when Bella didn't speak. Bella opened her mouth, closed it, and took a deep breath.

"They're positive."

Stan almost didn't hear her, she was so quiet.

"You're pregnant?" Stan said. "You're sure?"

"A-A-Ah took two," Bella revealed, holding up a plastic bag with the two positive pregnancy tests inside. "Th-They're both positive. ...I'm pregnant."

* * *

Stan sat in the car with his head in his hands. Bella was beside him, clutching tightly to her comforter blanket. In her opinion, it wasn't doing much to comfort her.

"Pregnant," Stan spoke quietly. "Pregnant! Bella, we can't take care of a kid! We don't even have a home!"

"Ah know!" Bella moaned, burying her face in her blanket. "Ah'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry," Stan said, looking over at her. "If anything, it's my fault. I'm the one that got too drunk to remember to use a condom."

"Yeah, Ah guess," Bella mumbled. "Stan, what're we gonna do? Ah can' breastfeed. Ah don' have breasts! We'd need formula ta feed... it. And, fer formula, ya need a microwave. And fer a wike- and fer a microwave, ya need a home."

"Do we have enough money to rent an apartment?" Stan asked.

"Ah think we do," Bella answered. "Mullet Man's been sellin' pretty well. It wouldn' be a very big apartment, but it would be an apartment."

"Alright," Stan nodded. "Alright, here's what we'll do. We have, what, nine months till it's born, right? We can drive around a bit, find a nice place, and finally settle down. I am kinda getting tired of the whole homeless thing."

"Yeah," Bella nodded in agreement. "Me too. Don' gemme wron', I- Don't get me wrong, Ah _love_ traveling. But Ah also miss, havin' my own toilet. An' a _fridge_."

Stan laughed for the first time in hours. He smiled over at Bella, who smiled back.

"Y'know, if I'm havin' a kid with anyone... I'm glad it's you."


	7. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Bella yawned as she opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light. Stan, who was already awake, smiled and lightly kissed her nose.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said quietly.

"Hehe, mornin'," Bella smiled. She yawned again and rolled onto her back to stretch. "Time?"

"A little after 10:30," Stan answered.

"Thanks," Bella said. "Ah got two whole chapters done las' night."

"Wow, impressive," Stan chuckled.

"Right?" Bella grinned. "Ugh, my hand hurts from writin'. Ah miss my typewriter sometimes."

"Well maybe once we have an apartment, you could get your friend to send it over or somethin'," Stan suggested.

"Ugh, that's right," Bella grimaced, setting a hand on her stomach. "Ah almost fergot Ah was pregnant." She chuckled, smiling widely. "Wow. Ah've wanted ta be a mom since... forever! Heh, it's finally happenin'."

"It is pretty exciting, huh?" Stan agreed. "We're gonna be parents. I'm gonna be a dad!" He frowned slightly, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna be a dad..."

"Hey, how 'bout we get some breakfast?" Bella suggested. "Ah'm starvin'."

"Heh, well you are eatin' for two there," Stan joked, poking Bella's stomach. The woman giggled and rolled over to kiss her boyfriend.

"Ah love ya," she murmured.

"I love you, too," Stan smiled.

* * *

"Hey, now that Ah'm pregnant, maybe Ah should try eatin' healthy," Bella said when they were in the car. "Ier. Is that a thing?"

"I don't know," Stan answered, driving out of the hotel parking lot. "It sounds like it would be real."

"Oh well. Just in case," Bella shrugged. "Can we see if we can get some'a those cute lil' fruit cups?  With strawberries and watermelon and grapes? Don' they have those in grocery stores?"

"I'm sure we could get some," Stan nodded. "But is that really all you want for breakfast? You usually eat a lot more."

"Maybe a donut, too," Bella added with a smile. "Or a few donuts."

"Ha! Fruit and donuts it is," Stan grinned. Bella cheered and then the car became quiet. Stan frowned slightly as he began to think. "Hey babe?"

"Hm?"

"Do you... do you think I'd even be a good dad?" Stan asked nervously.

"a'course," Bella shot Stan a confused looked. "Why wouldn' ya be?"

"I dunno. I didn't exactly have the best example," Stan mumbled. "What if I do somethin' wrong?"

"Then it'll be an honest mistake and... y'can fix it," Bella answered. "Yer not... _tryin'_ ta be an asshole. An' ya do have an example of what _not_ ta do."

"Heh. Yeah, guess I do," Stan smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"Anytime, hon," Bella smiled back.

* * *

"Hey Fidds!"

_"Howdy, Bella," Fiddleford greeted. "How are ya?"_

"Ah'm pretty great," Bella giggled. "But guess who's gonna be an uncle?"

_"Wha- yer pregnant?" Fiddleford exclaimed._

"Yup!" Bella gave a small squeal.

_"Well congratulations!" Fiddleford said. "Do ya have a place ta stay? Yer welcome ta stay here, Elizabeth is nearly all moved out."_

"Me an' Stan are lookin' fer a place," Bella explained. "There's still a good, nine months a'fore the baby's born."

_"What if ya can' find a good place?" Fiddleford asked._

"How about, if we... can' find an, apartment... by the time Ah'm... eight months, then we'll come stay with you," Bella said.

_"Alright," Fiddleford agreed. "That's fine by me."_

"So how's Tate?" Bella asked. "How's he been doin'?"

_"Tate's been doin' great!" Fiddleford said. "He's been growin' so much. Started walkin' not too long ago."_

"Aww!" Bella cooed. "Nice! Tell 'im Aunt Bella says hi."

_"Ah will," Fiddleford chuckled. "Ah should get goin', though. Good luck with findin' a place ta say. 'Member, Ah'm always here ta ask fer help."_

"Don' worry Fidds, Ah ain't gonna forget," Bella laughed. "Ah'll talk to ya later. Love ya."

_"Love ya too," Fiddleford repeated the two kissing noises before hanging up._

* * *

 

"Can Ah open my eyes now?" Bella giggled.

"No, keep 'em closed," Stan instructed. Bella followed his hand that led her to wherever they were going. There were stairs involved, and they had to take a few breaks, since she was four months pregnant and tired easily, but Stan still wouldn't let her open her eyes. Bella heard the sound of keys and a door opening.

"Alright, now you can open your eyes," Stan allowed. Bella did so, looking around in excitement at the apartment. She gasped happily.

"Is it-?"

"All ours," Stan grinned. "Well, y'know, as 'ours' as it can get, being a rented apartment. It's small, but it's got a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. It's... the best we could afford around here."

"It may be small, but it's ours," Bella smiled. "An' it's perfect."

She turned to hug and kiss Stan, giggling. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Really all we need is some furniture, and... it'll be good," Bella said. "Ah could probably get Fidds ta... send up some'a my furniture from... my old house. Ooh, an' he could visit!"

"That sounds good," Stan nodded. "That way we wouldn't have to pay for any new stuff."

"Ah still can' believe we have our own place!" Bella squealed.

* * *

 

Once. Twice. Three times. The usual.

_"Hello?"_

"Guess who has their own apartment!" Bella beamed.

_"Ya foun' a place?" Fiddleford asked happily. "Congrats! Where is it?"_

"New Mexico," Bella answered. "It's a nice little town, too. Grocery store, park... any other store ya might need."

_"Sounds great fer raisin' a kid," Fiddleford said._

"Ah sure hope so," Bella giggled. "Ah was wonderin' if you could like, get a movin' van and, send up some'a my old stuff? We need furniture."

_"Ah think Ah could."_

"Great!" Bella grinned. "Also, see if you can get my car up here somehow?"

_"Ah could drive it ta New Mexico, yeah," Fiddleford said. "Ah'll bring Tate, too."_

"Awesome!" Bella said. "Thank you, Fidds."

_"Ain't a problem. What're best friends for?"_


	8. A Home Is Made Of Love And Dreams

Bella looked up from her book at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"It's Fidds!" She grinned, struggling to stand up from the pile of blankets. Stan helped her up before answering the door. Sure enough, Fiddleford was standing outside with Tate in his arms.

"Howdy, Stan," he greeted with a smile.

"Fidds!" Bella cheered, doing her best to hug her best friend.

"Bella!" Fiddleford chuckled and hugged her with one arm. "Tate sweetie, this here's yer Aunt Bella."

"Oh my gosh, ya've gotten so big!" Bella cooed. Tate grinned and hid his face in Fiddleford's shirt.

"Quit actin' shy," Fiddleford chuckled, setting the toddler on the apartment floor. "Wow Bella, yer gettin' pretty big, too. Ya sure ya don' got twins in there? Elizabeth wasn' that big at four months."

Stan frowned slightly.

"That's actually pretty likely," he spoke. "Twins kinda... run in my family."

"Oh. A-Ah was just jokin'-"

"Oh," Bella mumbled, biting at the skin around her fingernails. She shook her head. "We'll deal with that when we come t' it. Fer now, how abou' we get all the furniture moved in?"

"Good idea," Stan agreed. "I'm getting tired of sleeping on the floor."

"Alright," Fiddleford nodded. "Tate, why don' ya play with Aunt Bella while Pa an' Uncle Stan get some work done? Bella, ya don' mind, do ya?"

"A'course not," Bella grinned. "It'll be good practice."

"Great," Fiddleford pulled off the small backpack he was carrying. "Here's some'a his toys."

"Kk," Bella took the backpack. "Come on Tate, let's go sit out- out'a the way."

Tate nodded and followed Bella over to the kitchen area. She sat down on the floor and Tate sat in front of her, smiling.

"Alright Bella, we're gonna need yer input on where stuff goes," Fiddleford said. "Ah've labeled all the boxes, an' we'll bring in the furniture last."

"Kk," Bella repeated.

As Stan and Fiddleford carried boxes in, Fiddleford read out the labels and Bella said which room to set them in. Most of the boxes were put in the living room.

"Ah don' think we'll be able ta fit _everything_ in th- in the apartment," Bella said.

"Ah could hold on ta the rest'a what ya don' necessarily _need,_ " Fiddleford offered. "Ah'm sure y'all ain't gonna stay here ferever."

"Yeah, definitely not," Stan nodded.

"Thanks, Fidds," Bella smiled.

"Vroom vroom!" Tate giggled, running a toy car up Bella's arm.

"Ah, sweetie, not the arm," Bella said, moving Tate's hand so he had the car on the floor. "Ah've got some bad mosquito bites there an' Ah'm tryin' ta ignore them."

"Ok," Tate said. He rolled the toy car along the floor, and Stan just avoided stepping on it.

"Woah! Careful, kiddo," Stan warned.

"'orry!" Tate spoke, waddling over and grabbing the toy.

"Tate, come here," Bella said. "Lemme see the car."

"Ok!" Tate hurried back over and dropped the car into Bella's hand before sitting down. She ran it along the floor, blowing a raspberry and making a car noise. Tate giggled when she pushed it along his leg.

"Bella, Ah'm assumin' the stuffed animals all go in the bedroom?" Fiddleford asked, him and Stan each holding a box labeled 'stuffed animals'.

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "Oh wai- wai- wait! Let me see the smaller box."

Fiddleford set the box he was carrying down next to Bella, who started digging through it. Tate stood up to peer into the box.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

"Wow indeed," Bella chuckled. "Let's see, which one?"

Tate gasped suddenly and grabbed a stuffed raccoon that was about the size of his head.

"R'coon!" He giggled, showing it off.

"Yeah, raccoon!" Bella nodded. "Yer pa gave me this one. When we were... little."

"R'coon r'coon r'coon!" Tate repeated, running around.

"Alright, ya want that one?" Bella laughed. "'T's all yers."

"Yay!" Tate cheered. "Achoo!"

"Yer welcome," Bella responded. She ruffled the toddler's hair and he giggled.

Stan watched the two of them (mostly Bella) and Fiddleford had to shake his shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Ah said, 'let's start bringin' in the furniture'," Fiddleford repeated.

"Oh. Right," Stan nodded, following the other out of the apartment.

"...Ya really like Bella, huh?" Fiddleford asked once they reached the moving van.

"Well yeah. Of course," Stan answered.

"Good," Fiddleford nodded and smiled casually. "Cuz, ya know, if ya ever hurt her... let's just say that Ah have a sort'a history with robots. An' not a good one."

"What're you-"

"Stanley, she's my best friend," Fiddleford deadpanned. "Practically my sister. An' Ah don' care if yer her boyfriend. Ah don' even care if yer Stanferd's twin. Ya better not hurt her. Or else."

"Yeesh, don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt her," Stan assured. "I wouldn't. I won't."

"Good," Fiddleford smiled. "Now help me carry the couch in."

* * *

 

By the end of the day, all the furniture was set up. The loveseat couch was in the corner of the living room, with a side table sat next to it. Across the room was a TV set on a short bookshelf. Another taller bookshelf stood next to it, empty for now. There was a wooden table filled with scratches and chips in the middle of the room by the kitchen area. Two benches sat with it, with Tate currently sitting on one and eating crackers.

"This looks good," Bella smiled and nodded. "A bit cramped with all the boxes, but those won' be there ferever."

"It is pretty awesome that we have a bed to sleep on now," Stan chuckled.

"An' there'll be enough room in there ta fit a crib," Fiddleford added.

"Hey, do you an' Tate wanna stay the night?" Bella asked. "Or do you want to- Or do _you_ wanna stay the night? It's a long drive back up ta... Palo Alto."

"That would be great," Fiddleford nodded. "Ah packed Tate some pajamas just in case."

"Awesome," Bella grinned and hugged her friend. "Ooh, Ah've missed ya so much! Ah don' get ta hug ya that much no more."

"Ah know, it's awful," Fiddleford laughed.


	9. Double The Trouble

"Alright, now the gel might be a little cold-"

"Jesus fuck," Bella jumped when the doctor began to apply the gel to her stomach. "That's worse than sunscreen."

Stan chuckled as the doctor ran the scanner across Bella's stomach and looked at the screen.

"And... there it is," the doctor said, pointing at the screen. "See? There's the head, and- oh! There's a second!"

"Twins," Bella and Stan said together, holding onto each other's hand.

"It appears so," the doctor chuckled. "Congratulations. And it seems that they're both healthy as well. If you want, I could tell you the sexes."

"Yeah, alright," Bella nodded.

"It seems like they're both girls," the doctor revealed.

"Ooh, Ah've always wanted a daughter!" Bella grinned.

"Well now yer getting two," Stan chuckled.

* * *

 

"Twins. Twins, Stan!" Bella squealed in the car. "That's twice the tiny to love!"

"And also twice the work and money," Stan reminded her. "Can we take care of twins?"

"...Ah don' wanna give either one'a 'em away," Bella said, frowning.

"I don't wanna do that either," Stan agreed.

"My books have been sellin' pretty well," Bella began. "People seem ta really like Mullet Man. An' Ah'm workin' on the third... book for that series. Ah mean, money might be a lil' tight, an' Ah think they'll have ta share a crib, but Ah think we could do it."

"Heh. I hope so," Stan smiled. He let out a slow breath. "We're havin' twins. At least _we_ can prepare for twins. Ma said they didn't know they were gettin' me and my brother till we were born."

"Can we still have the matchin' names?" Bella asked. "Ah've always liked that."

"Well matching twin names is a Pines family tradition," Stan chuckled. "Of course we gotta have matching names."

"Yes!" Bella cheered. "Let's see, matchin' girl names..."

"Stana and Stanelle?" Stan suggested jokingly.

"No."

* * *

 

"Ooooh, Ah've always wanted ta shop fer baby clothes!" Bella squealed, patting her cheeks quickly. "An' now Ah finally can!"

"You're really that excited?" Stan laughed. "Why? They're just clothes."

"Yes but they're tiny and they're adorable," Bella answered. "Now the question is, _how_ do ya shop fer baby clothes? How do ya figure out sizes?"

"I think there's a newborn size or something," Stan guessed.

"Oh yeah, here it is," Bella said, walking over to a rack of baby clothes. Stan leaned on the cart as he pushed it over. "Ok, so we need double the clothes. Can we get some matching outfits?"

"Don't see why not," Stan shrugged.

"Yay! Alright, which two colors?" Bella mused. "Ah don' wanna do _just_ pink and purple, 'cause that's too cliche. What other color pairs look good together?"

"I don't know. Black and orange?" Stan suggested.

"We'll save that fer Halloween," Bella said. "Ah can only think of, pink and black, and pink and blue."

"Red and white?"

"Christmas," Bella said. "Come on, stop listin' Halloween colors! Er, no, holiday colors."

"Fine. How about black and white?" Stan suggested.

"Ooh, yes!" Bella smiled. "Ok, now ta jus' find... clothes that, _have_ those colors. Oh my gosh, what about... those 'Daddy's Girl' outfits? We can get two'a 'em!"

"Haha, alright," Stan laughed. "That would be cute."

"Ah, I love baby clothes so much!" Bella giggled.

* * *

 

Bella sat at the kitchen table, one leg folded next to her on the bench, and the other on the floor. She was drawing in a notebook, the picture not yet fully formed. The Grateful Dead was playing in the background, and the apartment was free of boxes. Everything had been unpacked a month or two ago. The bookshelves were decorated with books and other decorations, the hardwood floor had a few carpets laid out on it, and there was a crib set up in Bella and Stan's room.

After all, the twins were due any day now.

"I'm home!" Stan spoke up, entering the apartment with several bags of food.

"Yay!" Bella grinned and looked up from her drawing (which was beginning to look like a mermaid) and walked over to her boyfriend. "Did ya get ice cream?"

"Yup," Stan nodded, setting the bags on the floor. "And chips, cookies, strawberries- I've got everything ya wanted."

"Yum yum!" Bella cheered. She grabbed a couple pretzel sticks and sat back down at the table, resuming her drawing.

"Whatcha got going on there?" Stan asked as he put the food away. 

"A mermaid," Bella answered. "Ah'm thinkin' about writin' a mermaid book."

"What about Mullet Man?" Stan asked.

"Ah'm still writin' that one," Bella assured. "Ah've just always, really liked... the ocean."

"Right," Stan chuckled. He soon finished putting all the food away and sat down next to Bella, watching her draw. Bella giggled, drawing a small heart and exclamation point in the corner of the paper.

"Ugh, Ah wish these twins would get _out_ 'a my stomach," Bella complained. "Sitting is uncomfortable!" Stan chuckled and Bella looked down in slight shock. "...Ah should do out-loud wishin' more often."

"Huh?"

"Ah  _think_ my water just broke," Bella revealed.

"Oh. OH!" Stan jumped up in a panic. "Really? Shit! Well come on! Let's get to the hospital!"

"Alright alright," Bella said quickly. Stan helped her up and they hurried out to the car.


	10. They Grow Up So Fast

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

"Alright, halfway done, hon," Stan said, rubbing Bella's hand.

"Ah fuck, Ah gotta do that again," Bella groaned. "AHH!"

"And here comes the second one," the doctor said.

"Fuck," Bella grunted. "Fuck fuck fuck, ow!"

"Might want to censor yourself, Ms. McCreary, or else your baby's gonna come out swearing like a sailor," the doctor joked nervously.

"Shut the fuck up an' deliver the damn baby!"

"Right, yes," the doctor cleared his throat. "Alright, I can see the baby."

Seven minutes later, the second twin was born. The nurses cleaned up both of the babies and wrapped them in blankets before handing them over to Bella.

"Stan. Stan, look. They're ours," Bella murmured, looking at her daughters. "We made these."

"Haha, yeah," Stan chuckled. "We sure did."

"...Which one's the older one?" Bella asked.

"The one on your left," the doctor supplied.

"That one's Marcella," Bella said. "An' the younger one is Ella."

Stan nodded, pulling a chair over to sit beside Bella. The woman laughed lightly and sniffed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Ah'm a mommy," she said softly as tears ran down her face. "Ah'm a mommy." Stan chuckled. "Stan, do ya wanna hold one?"

"What? Uh, I-I don't-"

"Come on, yer the dad," Bella grinned. "Ya gotta hold one."

"A-Alright," Stan gulped. He slowly took Ella from her mom's arm, holding her close. "Heh. H-hey there, kiddo. I'm your dad."

Ella's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at Stan. Stan felt his breath hitch when the girl made a gurgling noise. He let out a sob.

"She's so tiny," he murmured.

"Stan, are you cryin'?" Bella asked, amused.

"Maybe," Stan mumbled, wiping at his eyes. "Is that so wrong? I just became a dad."

"Ah ain't sayin' it's wrong," Bella laughed. "Ah'm cryin' too, look."

Stan chuckled, grinning back down at Ella. She yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 

"Ngah!"

"Hi sweetie," Bella grinned, looking down at the younger twin. Ella and Marcella were about eleven months old, and had been growing quickly. Ella could already walk, although her sister was still stuck in the crawling phase. Ella leaned on the bench, one hand placed on the seat and the other gripped around a stuffed dog.

"Do ya got yer puppy?" Bella chuckled, moving to sit on the floor. Ella giggled and stood away from the bench, waving the stuffed dog around by its ear. Gibberish yelling was heard from the other side of the room and Bella looked over to see Marcella sitting by Stan, her hands gripping his jeans.

"Gah!" Ella waved at her twin, who waved back with a stuffed cat. Marcella began crawling over, whining.

"You'd probably be able to get over there quicker if you walked," Stan chuckled. Marcella ignored him as she reached the other two, sitting up. The two sisters giggled and babbled to each other.

"Hey Stan, why don' ya get some lunch fer them?" Bella said, standing up. "An' then it's nap time."

"Alright," Stan said, standing up as well and going over to the kitchen area.

"Ya ready fer lunch, girls?" Bella smiled.

"Na!" Ella denied, wobbling over to the couch. Marcella made a noise of agreement and looked over at Ella. The older twin, who was standing and gripping the table bench, slowly moved to let go and walk over to the couch as well.

"Oh! Stan! Marcella's walkin'!" Bella exclaimed, beaming.

"Really?" Stan peered around the table, seeing the girl walk towards her sister and hold onto the couch. "Haha! Alright!"

Marcella giggled and bounced where she stood, smiling at her parents.

* * *

 

_Knock knock knock._

"Fiddleford!" Bella grinned as she opened the door. "Hey dude!"

She hugged her best friend, who tightly hugged her back.

"Howdy, Bella," he greeted. "It's always been too long whenever Ah see ya."

"I know," Bella huffed. She smiled down at Tate. "Hi Tate!"

"Aunty Bella!" Tate cheered, jumping over and hugging her leg.

"Hey Fiddlenerd," Stan greeted from the couch.

"Howdy, Stanley," Fiddleford waved. "Where're the birthday girls?"

"They're nappin' right now," Bella answered. "Cake's after they wake up."

"Cake? I wan' cake!" Tate jumped excitedly.

"Not yet, Tater-tot," Fiddleford said. "Later. Why don' ya go say hi ta Uncle Stan?"

"Ok," Tate ran over to the couch and jumped up, hugging Stan. "Hi Uncle Stan!"

"Hey kiddo," Stan chuckled, ruffling the hat on Tate's head.

"So what's up with you, Fidds?" Bella asked, sitting beside Stan.

"Oh, y'know, the usual," Fiddleford shrugged, pulling paper and crayons out of his backpack. "Workin' on my portable computer, takin' care'a Tate. Here ya go, Tater-tot." He handed the crayons and paper to the boy, who happily starting drawing on the coffee table. "How abou' y'all? How's raisin' the twins comin' along?"

"Oh, Ella and Marcella are a _dor_ able!" Bella smiled. "Marcella started walking last month. An' they've both grown so much since ya last va- visited."

"It's definitely gotten a lot easier, too," Stan spoke. They three of them continued to talk while Tate drew, and soon it was time for Ella and Marcella to get up from their nap.

"Here they are," Bella said, holding the younger twin. Stan was carrying Marcella, who rubbed at her eyes.

"Fi!" Ella exclaimed, reaching towards Fiddleford. "Fi!"

"Yeah, it's Uncle Fidds," Bella giggled. Fiddleford smiled and walked over, taking the baby into his own arms.

"Howdy, little lady," Fiddleford said. Ella giggled and reached for his glasses. "Ah ah, no. Ah need those."

"She does the same thin' with me," Bella said as Stan set Marcella in her high chair. "Ah dunno what it is with... babies and glasses."

"Ah guess they just find 'em fascinatin'," Fiddleford shrugged, setting Ella in the other high chair.

"Tate, ya ready fer cake?" Bella asked.

"Yeah!" Tate exclaimed, running over to the table and climbing onto the bench.

"Birthday girls get their slices first," Stan said, carrying the cake over and setting it on the table. Him and Bella each cut away a slice and set them in front of Ella and Marcella. Ella instantly grabbed at the cake and started eating it.

"I wan' some!" Tate spoke up.

"Alright, here ya go," Bella said, cutting off a slice and passing it over to Tate. Eventually they all had a slice of cake and were eating.

"Ah've also got presents fer the girls once we're done," Fiddleford said.

"Awesome," Bella smiled. "Man, it's hard ta believe they're already a year old. Feels like jus' yesterday they were born."

"Yeah, a year went by pretty quickly," Stan agreed.

"That's how it is," Fiddleford chuckled. "One moment they fit in yer arm, the next they're runnin' circles 'round ya."


	11. The Small Lumber Town in Roadkill Country, Oregon

"Mommy! Fly! Fly!"

"Yeah, that's a fly," Bella rolled her eyes, swatting the bug away. "Shoo."

"Shoo!" Marcella repeated, waving her hand.

"Ha! Good job, Marcella," Bella laughed. Marcella turned to see Ella climbing on the back of the couch and gasped happily.

"Sis'ah!" She exclaimed, pointing.

"Yup, that's sister," Bella said, standing up and lifting Ella off the couch. The toddler whined. "An' she shouldn' be climbin' on the couch. 'R the back'a the couch."

Stan entered the apartment, mail in his hand. He was staring at a postcard in shock.

"Somethin' wrong, Stan?" Bella asked.

"Ford... wants me to visit," Stan said, handing Bella the postcard. Written on it was 'PLEASE COME! -FORD' in large letters.

"Seems important," Bella said. "Are ya goin'?"

"Well I'd like to, but I don't wanna leave you to take care'a Ella and Marcella by yourself," Stan said.

"So let us come with ya," Bella reasoned. "Ah'd like ta talk ta Fidds. He hasn' been answerin' lately, an' Ah'm, kinda worried."

"You think we could take the twins along?" Stan asked. "It's a long drive."

"Keep 'em distracted, Ah... think we could," Bella nodded.

"Alright," Stan agreed. He smiled, kneeling down and hugging the twins. "You kiddos wanna visit your Uncle Ford?"

* * *

 

Stan pushed the hotel door shut with his foot, carrying a sleeping Ella in his arms.

"Let's have 'em sleep on the couch," Bella whispered, holding Marcella, who was also asleep. The two of them laid the sisters down on the couch. They were already dressed in their pajamas, and had been asleep for hours. "Could ya go get my blankets, please? Ah'll stay in here with these two."

"Sure," Stan nodded and left the room. He soon returned with Bella's suitcase. He set it on the floor, pulling two smaller blankets out of the side pockets and wrapping the twins in them. Bella grabbed her own blankets and tossed them on the hotel bed. Her and Stan undressed and climbed into bed after turning off the lights.

"So why do ya think Ford... wants ya taaaa come up ta Gravity Falls?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"I have no idea," Stan murmured, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "Must be important, though, for him to want me to go all the way there. We haven't talked in ten years."

"Tha' alwa- that's always so sad to me," Bella frowned. "Maybe he wants ta make up."

"I hope so," Stan mumbled. "But somehow I doubt it."

* * *

 

"Come on, arm through the sleeve," Bella said, putting Marcella's arm through the sleeve of her coat.

"Ella," Stan sighed in annoyance as the younger twin refused to cooperate. "Come on, you gotta wear the coat. It's cold."

"No!" Ella yelled. Eventually Stan was able to get the coat on the struggling toddler. Once he picked her up and held her out in the snow, she became distracted by said snow and stopped fidgeting.

"Ya've got the bag?" Bella asked, pulling her hood up and holding Marcella.

"Yeah," Stan nodded, lifting the strap of the baby bag over his shoulder. The family approached the front door, and Stan seemed to hesitate before knocking.

"Who is it?!" Ford yelled as he opened the door. "Have you come to steal my eyes?!"

A crossbow was aimed at them. Stan's arm was over Ella protectively and Bella had jumped backwards, pulling Marcella closer. Said toddler began crying.

"Well I can always count on you for a warm welcome," Stan deadpanned. Ford shook his head and looked between Stan and Bella in shock.

"What- Bella- what are you doing here?" Ford asked, pulling them inside. "Did anyone follow you?"

"Um, ya called my boyfriend up, and I ain't takin' care'a two toddlers by myself," Bella rolled her eyes.

"And hello to you, too," Stan said sarcastically. Ford grabbed Stan and shone a mini flashlight in his eyes. "Ah!" Stan shoved him away. "What is this?!"

Ford shone the same flashlight in Bella's eyes. She blinked in confusion, but didn't shrink away from the light.

"Sorry, I just have to make sure you aren't..." Ford shook his head as he clicked the flashlight off. "Uh, it's nothing." He looked at Ella and Marcella, who both looked scared of him. "No, he wouldn't... Bella, you- Stan is your boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah? Maybe if ya called every once in a while, ya'd know that," Bella grumbled.

"And... these two are...?"

"Jeez, you're denser than a brick, Ford," Stan rolled his eyes. "They're your nieces. Ella and Marcella."

"I... I have nieces?" Ford murmured. His look softened before going back to the way it was. "No. That doesn't matter right now." He pulled out a journal, leading Bella and Stan deeper into the house. "There isn't much time. I've made _huge_ mistakes, and I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"Hey, uh, easy there," Stan frowned. "Let's talk this through, ok?"

"Stanley, I have something to show you," Ford said, shaking off the hand his brother had set on his shoulder. "Bella, could you wait up here, please?"

"Uh, sure," Bella frowned in confusion, taking Ella and the baby bag from Stan. "But-"

"Great. Stanley, follow me," Ford instructed, taking off down the hall.

"I guess I'll see you in a bit?" Stan said to Bella. He gave her a kiss before following his twin.

"Daddy!" Ella called, wiggling in Bella's hold.

"No, we're stayin' here, Ella," Bella said, setting the two girls on the floor. Marcella stayed by her mom, but Ella made to run down the hall. Bella grabbed her hand, leading her into the living room. Marcella climbed onto the couch, which was covered in clothes. "Yeesh, looks like Ford's cleanin' habits stuck with him.

"Mommy, Hun'er!" Ella requested, reaching for the bag.

"Alright, hold on," Bella said, digging through the bag. She pulled out a stuffed brown dog and handed it to the toddler. "There's Hunter. Now where could Fidds be?"

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Stan and Ford were standing in the basement in front of a giant structure.

"There is _nothing_ about this I understand," Stan said,

"It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension," Ford explained. "I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the _only_ person I can trust to take it." He handed a journal to Stan. The book was maroon and had a gold six-fingered hand cutout on the front. A black number 1 was in the center. "I have something to ask of you: you remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?" Stan brightened and smiled at his brother. "Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as you can! To the edge of the Earth! Bury it where no one can find it!"

Ford stood facing the portal with his back to Stan. Stan frowned in devastation before growling angrily.

"That's _it_?!" He yelled. "You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible?!"

"Stanley, you don't understand what I'm up against!" Ford cried. "What I've been through!"

"You know what, Ford?! I don't give a shit!" Stan argued. "In case you haven't noticed, I've got a family! I can't just up and move across the country because you want me to! Do you know how _hard_ it is to have two toddlers in a car for two days?! You have no idea what _I've_ been through! I've been to jail in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the _trunk_ of a _car_! You think _you've_ got problems? Me and Bella are livin' in a one-bedroom apartment, Stanford. _With two kids!_ Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself!"

"I'm selfish?" Ford repeated. " _I'm_ selfish, Stanley? How can you _say_ that after COSTING ME MY DREAM SCHOOL?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first _worthwhile_ thing in your life and you won't even listen!"

"Well listen to this!" Stan yelled. "You want me to get rid of this book? Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!"

He pulled out a lighter and lit it under the journal.

"No!" Ford cried, grabbing the book and trying to tug it out of Stan's hands. "You don't understand!"

Stan shoved Ford away.

"You said you wanted me to have it so I'll do what I want with it!" Stan snapped.

"My research!" Ford shouted. He tackled Stan, making him drop the journal. He ran for it, but Stan grabbed his ankle and tripped him. Stan grabbed the journal and ran off with Ford chasing after him. "Stanley, give it back!"

They ran into the control room and Ford shoved his brother against a panel of buttons.

"You want it back, you're gonna have to try harder than that!" Stan yelled. The portal crackled into life in the other room, but neither of them noticed. Ford got hold of the journal and Stan tried to pull it away. "You let me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to us forever, you made my life hell for six years!"

"You made your own life hell!" Ford snapped back, kicking Stan into a burning symbol on the side of the control panel. Stan screamed in pain and let go of the journal as the symbol was branded onto his back. He fell to the floor when Ford moved his foot. Ford stood up in a panic. "Stanley! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alr-"

Stan suddenly punched Ford, causing him to stumble backwards and trip over a lever in the floor.

"Some brother _you_ turned out to be," Stan growled. "You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? Well then YOU CAN HAVE 'EM!"

He shoved the journal into Ford's chest, and he began floating towards the portal.

"Woah woah, hey, w-what's going on?" Stan worried. "Stanford-"

"Stanley! Stanley, help me!" Ford cried, looking in terror back at the portal.

"Oh no, what do I do?!" Stan cried.

"Stanley! Stanley, do something!" Ford begged. "STANLEY!"

He threw the journal at Stan right before he disappeared into the portal. A flash of white light filled the room, and when it cleared, Stan was laying on the floor.

"Stanford?"

Ford's glasses clattered to the ground.

"Stanford, come back!" Stan yelled desperately, running to the portal. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He slammed his fists on the side of the portal, but it only shut off. Stan panicked and tried pulling the lever back and forth, but nothing happened. "I just got him back! I can't lose him again! Ah, come on! STANFORD!"

The name echoed around the room.


	12. Another New Home

Stan appeared in the doorway to the living room, holding the journal and Ford's glasses.

"Stan? What's wrong?" Bella asked, noticing his devastated look. "Where's Ford?"

"Daddy!" Marcella grinned, running over to Stan and clinging to his leg. "Lunch!"

"Hey princess," Stan mumbled, glancing over at Bella. "How about we get them some food? I'll explain what happened while they're eating."

* * *

 

The four of them were sitting in the kitchen. There were only two chairs at the table, so the twins sat on the floor while they ate lunch. Bella frowned, her arms folded and resting on the table.

"So, Ford's in... another dimension?" She asked slowly.

"That's what I got from all of his rambling, yeah," Stan confirmed. "Apparently these journals of his show how to turn it back on, but I've only got one of 'em."

He passed the first journal over to Bella, who began looking through it.

"Ford, what kind'a crazy bullshit...?" She murmured. "So, what're we gonna do?"

"What else can we do?" Stan said. "I've gotta stay here and try to get him back."

"Well then me an' the girls are stayin' too," Bella said. "But, what about the apartment?"

"We'll hire a moving van, bring all of our stuff up here," Stan began. "This is a way bigger house, too. We could use the space."

"Ah need my car, too," Bella added. "An' Ah doubt the movers're gonna pack everythin'  _for_ us."

"Alright, hold on," Stan sat in thought for a moment. "We go back to the apartment, pack everything up, have a moving van bring it all up here, and we'll drive back in separate cars."

"That could work," Bella nodded. "But that's four more days in the car fer the twins. Why don' we, spend the night here, an' head out in the mornin'? Let's give them a little break."

"Yeah, alright," Stan shrugged. He winced and held his right shoulder.

"Stan? You ok?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I just... got a burn on my back-"

"Lemme see," Bella said, standing up to look at Stan's back. "Stan! This thing went through yer coat! _And_ yer shirt!"

"It's not that bad, really," Stan insisted.

"'Not that bad' my ass!" Bella said. "Come on, at least let me clean it up a bit."

"Alright," Stan sighed.

"Now let's find the bathroom," Bella said, pulling Stan out of the room. "Ella, Marcella, don' get inta trouble!"

"You say to two toddlers who aren't even two years old yet," Stan smiled.

"Shut yer mouth."

* * *

 

"Ok, now this might sting a lil' bit. Or it might not. Ah dunno, that's what people always say a'fore applying something to a burn. Or injury."

"Ow! Yeah, that stings!" Stan winced.

"Sorry!" Bella frowned. "Gotta do that... disinfecting shit. Yeesh, this is _bad_. Ah don' think this is a normal burn, Stan."

"Of course," Stan huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Daddy!" Marcella exclaimed from the doorway, clinging to her stuffed cat.

"Hey princess," Stan waved and smiled lightly.

"Wassat?" Marcella asked, walking over and pointing at the burn on Stan's back.

"Daddy just got an owwie," Stan explained, ruffling the girl's hair. "Don't worry, I'll be ok."

Marcella tried to crawl onto Stan's lap. He lifted her up, holding onto the girl. She kissed Stan's shoulder and hugged his arm.

"That be'er?" Marcella asked.

"Ha! Yup, all better," Stan grinned and hugged the older twin. "Thanks, kiddo."

* * *

 

"Well, I looked aroun', and there's... _no_ bed in this house," Bella informed, entering the living room where Stan was reading to Ella and Marcella.

"There's not?" Stan asked in confusion.

"Book!" Ella yelled.

"No," Bella shook her head. "There's a couch, but that's it. An' if we want the twins ta sleep on it, then one'a us is gonna have to sleep on the floor."

"Daddy, book!" Marcella whined.

"Hold on, princess," Stan said. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Stan nodded. "You can take the couch. I don't mind."

"Alright. Thanks, hon," Bella smiled. She sat down besides Stan. "So whatcha readin'?"

"One of those Dr. Seuss books," Stan answered.

"Ooh, Ah like Dr. Seuss!" Bella grinned, leaning on Stan's shoulder. He laughed and continued to read the book aloud to Ella, Bella, and Marcella.

* * *

 

Stan laid on his back and held Ford's glasses above him. He looked at them, seeing the moonlight from the window reflect off the lenses. He sighed, lowering his arm and resting his hand on the first journal. 

He sat up, figuring he wasn't going to get much sleep, and looked at Ella and Marcella at the other end of the couch. The girls were curled up next to each other in their pajamas, and even though Stan couldn't see through the dark that well, it looked like they were holding onto each other. He smiled sadly, but the grin slipped from his face when he looked back at Ford's glasses.

"You ok, Stan?" Bella murmured quietly.

"No," Stan sighed. "I'm not."

"T'aw," Bella frowned, reaching down and holding Stan's hand. "Ah'm sorry, sweetie. We'll figure it out, though. Ah know it."

"Heh. Thanks, babe," Stan smiled lightly, but there still wasn't any happiness in it.

"Come on, try ta get some sleep," Bella said quietly. "We have a whole day'a driving tomorrow."

"Right. Yeah."


	13. And So The Murder Hut Was Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Stan deals with people asking for tours of his brothers house is similar to the way Mabel deals with the same thing in Relativity Falls. He can't say that he's his brother, because he does have a girlfriend and kids, and I feel like that would be kinda hard to explain.

"Hey, Stan?"

"Hm?" Stan looked up from his coffee.

"We... might have a problem here," Bella bit her lip.

"What?" Stan asked, looking over the papers on the table.

"Ah don' think Ah make enough money with my books ta... be able ta pay fer this place," Bella explained. "Most of the money goes ta... pay fer stuff fer... Ella and Marcella. We need another source'a income if we wanna stay here. A _big_ source'a income."

"Alright. I'll try to find a way to earn money," Stan said. "But what about the portal?"

"If ya wanna fix the portal, we need the money ta stay here," Bella sighed. "Oh, do ya think you could run out an' get some milk please? We're all out."

"Yeah, I'll head out in a bit," Stan nodded.

* * *

 

Stan pulled his hood up over his head, ignoring the strange looks he got from the townsfolk. He reached the local convenience store (Dusk 2 Dawn) and got a gallon of milk, setting it on the counter.

"Just the milk then there, stranger?" The woman at the register (her name tag read 'Ma') asked. "That'll be a dollar sixty."

Stan pulled out two dollars and was about to pay when a woman nearby spoke up.

"Hey, that's no stranger," the woman smiled. "That must be the mysterious science guy that lives in the woods!"

"Uh, n-no, you've got the wrong guy," Stan mumbled as a crowd formed. "Th-That's my brother..."

"I've heard strange stories about that old shack," a man said.

"Yeah! Mysterious lights and spooky experiments," another man added.

"Gosh, I'd pay anything to see what kind of shenanigans your brother gets up to in there," an old man (his name tag said 'Pa') said.

"Oh me too!" The first woman agreed. "Does he ever give tours?"

"N-no, not really..." Stan began, but then perked up with an idea. "But _I_ do! Ten- nah, no- _fifteen_ bucks a person!"

The crowd stood in silence for a moment before cheering and holding out money. Stan's eyes widened and he grinned happily.

"What did you say your name was, you man of mystery?" The woman asked.

"Oh, uh, Stanley," Stan answered. "Stanley Pines."

* * *

"Here we are, folks," Stan announced once they reached the house. "Now let me just, uh, finish up a few things for the tour real quick."

He hurried inside, leaving the crowd out in front of the house.

"Hey Stan," Bella greeted, frowning in confusion. "Where's the milk?"

"Ok, I didn't get milk, but I _did_ get a way to earn money," Stan explained quickly. "I need you stay with the twins, though, and make sure they don't make too much noise."

"O...k?" Bella said slowly. "But-"

"Thanks babe," Stan interrupted, giving her a quick kiss before leaving the room. "I promise I'll explain everything later!"

He hurried back outside and led the crowd into the messy house.

"Step right up folks, uh, to a world of... enchantment or whatever," Stan announced. "Behold, the um, nerdy science box."

The first woman bent down to look at the box and it zapped her eyelid shut.

"Ah! My eye!" She cried.

"Uh, I can assure you, that is in no way permanent," Stan lied nervously.

"I paid fifteen dollars for this?!" The woman yelled angrily. The crowd began to mutter.

"Uh..." Stan nervously grabbed a skeleton, a Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of funny sunglasses. "You're lucky you weren't part of the last tour group. Um," he showed off the skeleton, which was dressed in the clothes, "they never made it out al _iiiivve_! Hehe. Right?"

The crowd laughed and Stan smiled proudly.

* * *

 

"Babe, guess what?" Stan grinned when he entered the twins' room. Both girls were up from their nap, and Bella was sitting playing with them.

"Yer gonna explain why Ah had ta sit in here fer half an hour?" Bella asked.

"That too," Stan said. He pulled Bella to her feet and spun her around before pulling her into a kiss. Bella laughed and smiled into the kiss, and Ella and Marcella giggled as they watched their parents. "I figured out a way to earn enough money to pay for the house!"

"Really?" Bella gasped happily. "By what?"

"How would you feel about having a tourist trap for a home?"

* * *

 

"And... done," Stan grinned as he stuck the last sign into the ground in front of the house. There were signs around for miles advertising what Stan called the Murder Hut. "That's the last one."

"Daddy, wassat?" Ella asked, waddling over with a sippy cup.

" _That_ ," Stan began, lifting Ella up and tickling her stomach, causing the toddler to screech and giggle, "is our key to being rich!"

"An' hopefully it works out," Bella chuckled, walking over. Marcella followed behind her. "Ah gotta admit, hehe. This does seem kinda cool."

"Only kinda?" Stan teased. Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"So what're ya gonna do fer, attractions?" She asked, looking up at the house.

"I dunno, probably just put some weird-lookin' stuff together," Stan shrugged. "The people in this town don't seem too smart. They'd probably fall for anything."

"Heh. Or jus' find it entertainin'," Bella chuckled.

"Either way, I can tell that this is gonna make us rich," Stan grinned.


	14. Friendship Carries on Through the Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Stan faked Ford's death in this instead of his own. And Stan doesn't cut his mullet off.

"Well that's certainly a helluva lot better than 'the Murder Hut'," Bella rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thought you would think so," Stan chuckled, sitting beside Marcella with a cup of coffee. Ella and Marcella had turned two years old last month. They now had their own room, too. Bella and Stan had decorated the room with the couch with toys and a small bookshelf, a toddler bed for each twin, and had replaced the blue carpet with a pink one.

"Hey Marcella, can you say 'Mystery Shack'?" Stan asked with a smile. The toddler accidentally dropped her sippy cup on the floor.

"Drink!" She exclaimed, reaching for it. Stan sighed and picked the cup up, setting it back on the high chair.

"Come on, say 'Mystery Shack'-"

"Mys'e'y 'ack!"

"See? Ella gets it!" Stan laughed. Bella giggled.

"So Ah was gonna take the twins t'the park today," she began, taking a bite of her toaster waffle. "Y'wanna come along?"

"Ah, I was actually gonna work on making a new sign for the Mystery Shack," Stan said. "Next time."

"Alright," Bella shrugged. She smiled at Ella and Marcella. "We'll just make it a mommy-daughter day then. Huh?"

"Yah!" Marcella cheered.

* * *

 

"Ok Ella, pink or orange?"

The younger toddler looked between the two skirts that Bella was holding out.

"O'ange!" She said, pointing at the skirt.

"Orange it is," Bella smiled. She finished dressing Ella with the skirt and a pair of black tights, who was already wearing a blue shirt with a green dragon on it. Marcella was wearing a purple shirt with a white kitten on it, a pink skirt, and black tights. Both of the twins' shirts were long-sleeved, since it was still a bit chilly outside.

"Mommy! M'ere!" Marcella yelled from out in the hall. "M'ere!"

"Alright, we're goin'," Bella laughed. "To the park!"

Both girls yelled in excitement and ran off down the hall to the front door. Bella went after them, seeing them jumping up and down in front of the door.

"Don' forget yer shoes," Bella reminded, pulling on a fluffy gray jacket. Ella and Marcella each grabbed a pair of shoes and ran over to their mom. Bella helped them put the shoes on before putting her own shoes on.

"Park! Park! Park!"

Bella laughed and led the twins outside. She strapped them into a double stroller and began the walk to the park. Bella walked slowly, enjoying the trees surrounding the Mystery Shack.

"Mommy, bunny!" Marcella exclaimed suddenly.

"Where?" Bella asked.

"D'ere!" Marcella pointed by the trees. Bella looked to see a tiny man with a pointed hat and a beard. She screamed and quickly pulled the stroller away, not taking her eyes off the tiny man. It screamed as well and scampered off into the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Bella mumbled fearfully.

"Bunny?"

"Ah dunno _what_ that was, but it was... _not_ a bunny," Bella said. She quickly finished the way through the forest. Once she reached town she slowed back down, sighing in relief. They soon arrived at the park and Bella let the twins out of the stroller and set them down by the sandbox.

"Go nuts, girls," Bella smiled. She sat on a bench nearby and watched Ella and Marcella play with the other few toddlers in the sandbox. Soon, another mom sat down beside her.

"Hello," the woman smiled.

"Hey," Bella gave a small wave.

"Which one is yours?" The woman asked.

"The two that look exactly the same from the neck-up," Bella answered.

"Oh, you have twins!" The woman giggled. "How adorable. What are their names?"

"Ella and Marcella," Bella said, her leg bouncing slightly. "Marcella's the one in, pink, an' Ella is in orange."

"Aww," the woman cooed. "Mine's the boy with black hair."

"Cool," Bella nodded.

They stayed at the park for an hour until lunch time. Bella strapped the twins back into the stroller and began making her way towards the diner in town. As they walked, Marcella waved at a butterfly that fluttered past.

"Bye-bye, bu'erf'y!" Marcella called.

"Bye-bye, butterfly," Bella repeated with a giggle. Suddenly, someone ran passed and accidentally bumped into Bella. "Ah! Hey!"

"Oh my goodness, A-Ah'm so sorry-"

"It's ok-" Bella turned to look at the man. "Wh- Fiddleford?!"

"Bella? Howdy!" Fiddleford, although he looked a mess, smiled widely. "What're ya doin' up in Gravity Falls?"

"Ford... called Stan up, an' Ah came with him- that's not the point!" Bella frowned. "What happened ta you?! Yer a mess! Are ya ok? An' why weren't ya answerin' my calls?"

"Um, Ah don' quite remember what _did_ happen," Fiddleford murmured, scratching at his chin. "But Ah feel fantastic! Really! But, um, A-Am'm a lil' late fer... a meetin'a mine, so Ah've gotta git goin'-"

"Fiddleford, wait-!" Bella called as her friend began to hurry off.

"Ah promise Ah'll catch up with ya later!" Fiddleford yelled over his shoulder. Bella frowned worriedly, watching as he disappeared around a corner.

"Mommy! Lunch!"

Bella jumped, looking at Ella as if just remembering that she and her sister were there.

"Oh. Right..." Bella murmured. "Alright, let's... let's go."

Finally they arrived at Greasy's Diner and sat down inside at a booth. Ella and Marcella sat together on one side and Bella sat across from them, looking over the menu. The twins were scribbling with a mini set of crayons in a coloring book.

"Hey girls, how does grilled cheese sound?" Bella asked.

"Yummy!" Marcella grinned.

"Alright, grilled cheese for you two, chicken fingers for me," Bella smiled.

"Mommy! Ye'ow!" Ella exclaimed, holding out a crayon she had just used to color in a star.

"Yup, that's yellow," Bella smiled. She pointed at another crayon. "What's this color?"

"B'ue!" Ella grinned proudly.

"Uh-huh, blue," Bella nodded. Susan, a waitress with one eye shut, walked over to their table, smiling.

"Welcome to Greasy's Diner," she greeted. "Have you decided on your drinks?"

"Yeah, two apple juices, an'..." Bella scanned the menu, "a lemonade. Please."

"Coming right up," Susan nodded and walked off.

"Mommy, drink!" Ella requested.

"Hold on, they gotta bring us the drink first," Bella said.

"Sis'ah," Marcella spoke, shoving a orange crayon into Ella's hand and pointing at a tree in the coloring book. "D'ere."

"O'tay," Ella said, messily coloring in the tree with the orange crayon. Susan approached their booth a minute later with a tray holding two cups.

"And here are your drinks," she smiled, setting the cups on the table. "And do ya have your order?"

"Yes, a grilled cheese... an' chicken fingers," Bella ordered. "An' could Ah get some ketchup too, please?"

"Will do," Susan nodded and walked off.

* * *

 

After they finished lunch, Bella took the twins back to the Mystery Shack. Stan was outside, looking over a painted sign that read 'Mystery Shack'.

"Hey hon," Bella greeted, approaching with Ella and Marcella in the stroller. Stan looked up and smiled.

"Hey babe," he gave her a kiss and motioned to the sign on the ground. "Whatcha think?"

"Looks good," Bella smiled. "Where ya gonna hang it?"

"I'm thinking right over the door," Stan answered, pointing.

"Mommy! Stuck!" Ella whined, trying to escape the stroller.

"Well that's the point of it, now ain't it?" Stan grinned, unbuckling Ella and pulling her out. "Did'ja have a good day with Mommy?"

"Yeah!" Ella cheered.

"We go' grill' cheese!" Marcella exclaimed, reaching to be lifted out as well.

"Sounds yummy," Stan said, taking the older twin into his arms as well. He blew a zerbert on each toddler's cheek, making them laugh. "Daddy missed ya both."

"An' you say ya ain't a softie," Bella teased, smiling widely.

"They're my kids," Stan defending. "What, I'm not allowed to be silly with them?"

"A'course you are," Bella giggled. "Ah think it's adorable."


	15. The Summerween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be much short than usual, since it's a short special.

"Step right up to the Mystery Shack, folks!" Stan grinned. He was dressed as a spider for Summerween, Gravity Falls' second Halloween. He had decorated the shack specially for Summerween (with jack-o'-lanterns made of watermelons and spider webs everywhere) and was only giving tours once it became dusk. "Welcome to the special Summerween tour, filled with creepy crawlies and more ghouls than normal! Be warned, travelers- this tour is not for the faint of heart."

The tourists muttered excitedly and kids clung to their parents. Stan led them into the shack, which was lit only by sparse candle-filled jack-o'-melons. He led them around, sneakily activating several jump scares and scary tricks. Near the end of the tour, Stan stood in front of the frightened and entertained group and called for their attention.

"Now folks, I know we've had a lot of fun and frights this evening-" Stan began.

"That was awesome!" A small boy yelled out.

"Haha, yeah," Stan agreed. "But I'd like to end this tour on a slightly-less creepy note. Now, kids towards the front, if they'd like to be able to see."

The tourists shuffled around as the kids were all pushed towards the front of the group. A small boy jumped around the taller kids, shoving through to the very front.

"Alright, is everyone is ready?" Stan grinned. "Behold, the world's cutest..." he pulled a curtain aside, revealing Ella and Marcella dressed in spider costume and inside a spider web-covered play pen, "bug babies!"

"Daddy!" Marcella exclaimed happily.

" _Awwwwww!_ " The tourists exclaimed.

"Hi!" Ella waved, standing up against the edge of the play pen.

"Aw, cute!" A girl cooed, reaching forward to hold Ella's outstretched hand.

"Ah-ah," Stan slapped her hand away. "No touching."

* * *

 

"Come back soon!" Stan waved as the tourists left. Bella approached from behind him, holding a sleepy Marcella in her arms. She tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. "Hm? Oh, hey babe."

"Stan, Ah think Ah'm gonna put the girls ta sleep," Bella said. "It's pretty late fer 'em."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Stan agreed, looking at his watch.

"Marcella, give Daddy a kiss goodnight," Bella said, holding the older twin out. She leaned over and kissed Stan's cheek. He chuckled and ruffled her hair, making Marcella giggle.

"G'night, princess," he said.

"Ella, bedtime!" Bella called into the shack.

"No!" The toddler denied.

"Yeah, she needs ta go t' sleep," Bella sighed.

"I'll get her, you put Marcella to bed," Stan offered.

"Thanks, hon," Bella said, carrying Marcella to her and Ella's room. Stan walked over to Ella, placing his hands on his waist.

"Alright pumpkin, bedtime," he said.

"Noooo!" Ella screamed, running off into the house.

"Get back here!" Stan yelled, chasing after her. He found her laying face-down on the floor in the living room, crying loudly. "Come on Ella, yer tired. You need to sleep."

" _Nooo..._ " Ella sobbed. She didn't struggle when Stan picked her up, only hung over his shoulder with her eyes shut. Stan carried her to the twins' room just as Bella had finished changing Marcella into her pajamas.

"Mommy, story?" Marcella asked.

"Please?" Bella prompted.

"Please!" Marcella repeated with a smile.

"Yeah! Story!" Ella agreed, kicking as Stan tried to put on her pajamas.

"Kid, your feet go _in_ the legs," Stan sighed.

"Ella, get yer pajamas on and we'll tell a story," Bella said.

"O'tay!" Ella cooperated and soon both girls were in bed and asleep after a quick bedtime story.


	16. And The Family Keeps On Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Bella becomes pregnant with Lee when the twins are three, and gives birth when they're four. So when Bella and Stan are telling Ella and Marcella that the baby is a boy, the twins are four years, one month old.
> 
> Also, I'm a big goldfish fanatic, and used to have some of the more fancy breeds. I had a few fantails, an oranda, and two black moors. Most of the ones I had were comets and commons, though.

"Hey _Staaan_?"

"Yer doing the voice," Stan said as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He was sitting at the table, working on a new attraction for the Mystery Shack. Ella and Marcella were napping, so it was just the two of them. "What do you want?"

"Can we get a kitten?" Bella asked. " _Pleaaase_?"

"A cat?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "Bella, we already have two toddlers."

"Ah know," Bella began slowly, "but Ah always had a cat when Ah was a kid- er, throughout my childhood. It feels bad not havin' a kitty."

"Well... we _can_ afford one," Stan said thoughtfully. "Cats aren't that hard to take care of, are they?"

"Not really, no," Bella shook her head.

"...Alright. We can get a cat," Stan allowed. Bella squealed and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

 

"Remember girls, we're lookin' fer a kitten," Bella said. The small family was at a local shelter, looking for a kitten to adopt. "A baby."

"Kitty!" Marcella exclaimed happily, running to a cage and looking inside. Stan stayed by the door to the room while Bella and the twins looked at the cats.

"Aw, what abou' a calico?" Bella suggested, waving a finger at a small calico kitten. The kitten mewed and rubbed up against the bars of the cage.

"B'ack!" Ella pointed at a black kitten that was eating from its food bowl.

"Aw, Ah've always loved black cats," Bella cooed, kneeling down in front of the cage. The black kitten ignored them and laid down to sleep. "Hm, don' seem too friendly, though."

"Fluffy!" Marcella giggled, petting a white cat through the bars of its cage. "Mommy, it's fluffy!"

"He does look fluffy, but we're lookin' fer a kitten, remember?" Bella reminded. "A tiny one."

"Tiny!" Marcella repeated and smiled.

"Ah'm really likin' the calico kitten," Bella said, lifting Marcella up. The toddler giggled, waving at all the cats in the top row of cages. "Stan, could ya find someone an' see if we can play with the calico kitten?"

"Alright," Stan nodded and left the room.

"Mommy, up!" Ella requested, tugging at Bella's sweatpants.

"Ella, Ah've already got yer sister," Bella said. "Ah ain't that strong."

"I wan' up!" Ella whined. Bella sighed.

"Alright, hold on," she said, setting Marcella down and picking Ella up instead. The older twin went around, looking at all the cats. Stan soon returned with an employee.

"Which cat did you want to look at?" The employee asked.

"This one," Bella pointed at the calico kitten. The kitten mewed as the employee unlocked the cage and set her on the floor.

"Kitty!" Ella cheered, wiggling in Bella's arms. Bella set her on the floor as well and Ella hurried over to pet the kitten.

"Be gentle, you two," Bella instructed, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"O'tay!" Marcella replied, running a hand slowly over the calico's fur. The kitten purred and wrapped around the toddler's legs.

After a while of playing with the kitten, the family had decided to adopt it, and soon went home with their new pet.

"What should we name her?" Bella asked, sitting in the living room and playing with the new kitten.

"Furball," Stan suggested.

"That's like naming a, child 'Vomit'," Bella rolled her eyes. "So, no. What do you think, girls? What should we name the kitten?"

"Tiny!" Marcella exclaimed happily, reaching for the calico.

"Tiny!" Ella agreed.

"Sounds like they made their decision," Stan chuckled.

"Tiny it is!" Bella grinned. "Hi, Tiny. Welcome t' the family."

* * *

 

Stan groaned as he opened his eyes. Light was streaming into the room from the purple-tinted window, as well as the door that was slightly open.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" He mumbled.

"New Years, that's wha' happened," Bella answered, her face buried in her blanket. "An' it was _awesome!_ " She raised one arm and then lowered it. "Ah think. Can' remember. Firs' hangover'a... 1979!"

"You like saying that, don't ya?" Stan chuckled.

"Jus' get me some water please," Bella muttered.

"Alright, I've gotcha," Stan assured.

* * *

 

Soon the two of them were sitting in the kitchen, each with a bottle of water.

"It's pretty awesome that the babysitter could keep the twins overnight," Bella spoke.

"Ha! Wasn't it?" Stan grinned. "Man, we haven't had a New Years that crazy since... I don't think we ever had!"

"Good drinks, good food, good entertainment," Bella listed. "Can' remember much past like... eleven, though."

"Yeah, me neither," Stan shook his head. "Well, I'm gonna go pick up Ella and Marcella. If you wanna get some more sleep-"

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

 

"...Hey Stan?"

"Huh?" Stan turned around from working on the portal. "Oh, hey babe. What's up? You never come down here."

"Right, yeah," Bella mumbled. She swayed a little and folded her arms over her stomach. She took a deep breath. "A-Ah nn-need ta tell ya somethin'..."

"Sure, what's wrong?" Stan frowned, standing up and walking over to his girlfriend. After no response, he set a hand on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb in a circle. "Babe? You ok?"

"...Ah'm pregnant."

"You're... what?" Stan's eyes widened. "Y-You're sure?"

"Ah'm pretty positive," Bella grinned.

"Really?" Stan deadpanned.

"Ya don' have many opportunities ta make that joke, y'know," Bella folded her arms.

"Alright," Stan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But you're serious?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded.

"Well... at least now we have the room, huh?" Stan smiled lightly. Bella grinned back.

* * *

 

"An' so the prince and princess got married, an' they lived happ'ly ever after."

"Until the dragon flew in an' ate them!" Ella yelled, waving a dragon action figure around and knocking over the dolls that Marcella was playing with. "Rawr! Roar!"

"Hey!" Marcella whined, pulling the two dolls close. "You can' do dat! The prince killed the dragon!"

"Well dis is the dragon's son, an' he's gonna kill the prince fer killing his daddy," Ella argued. "So I can _too_ do dat."

"Hey, what's goin' on in here?" Stan asked, him and Bella appearing in the doorway to Ella and Marcella's room.

"She's gonna kill the prince!" Marcella tattled, pointing at her sister. "She can' do dat! Dat's not how happ'ly ever afters work!"

"It's a happ'ly ever after fer the dragon," Ella folded her arms. "Yer dumb prince killed the dragon's daddy!"

"To be fair, Marcella, a dragon _would_ try to get revenge on someone who killed his dad," Bella said. "However, no one ever said that the prince wouldn't expect that. Maybe he has an army ready fer the dragon's son."

"Ooh! Yeah yeah yeah!" Marcella nodded.

"But before you two go back to playing, we got news," Stan said, sitting down in front of them.

"Oh oh, is it abou' our bro'der or sister?" Ella asked excitedly, putting her hands on Bella's baby bump when she sat down.

"Yeah, actually," Bella giggled. "Today we were able ta find out the gender, and it turns out, yer gonna have a baby brother."

"Aw," Marcella pouted.

"Yay!" Ella jumped and cheered at the same time. "We're gonna have a bro'der!"

"Aw, Ah wanted a sister," Marcella mumbled. Stan and Bella laughed.

"Sorry, princess," Stan pulled Marcella onto his lap. The older twin giggled as he kissed her head. "We can't really change it."

"Does dat mean ya have a name fer him?" Ella asked. Bella looked over at Stan.

"It _is_ yer turn ta pick a name," she said.

"Hm," Stan looked thoughtful for a minute. "How about Lee?"

* * *

 

Ella grinned as she looked in the tank. As one of the goldfish swam towards her, she tapped the glass and it swam off.

"Oh, honey, don' tap the glass," Bella said, pushing Ella's hand down. "It scares 'em."

"Ok," Ella said.

"Wow, they're pretty!" Marcella giggled, watching the goldfish swim around inside the tank. There were a few small decorations, including a 'No Fishing!' sign and a fake flower ball. Plants swayed around the water, hiding the goldfish that decided to hide behind it. Populating the tank was five small goldfish, all around the same size.

One goldfish was a fantail, and was colored bright orange. The second was an oranda, and the body was white with a red head growth. The third was a black moor, obviously colored black. The fourth was a calico-colored telescope goldfish, and the last one was a red-and-white lionhead goldfish.

"An' funny-lookin'," Ella added, giggling. "What are they?"

"They're all gol'fish," Bella explained. "Different types of gol'fish."

"These are all the same fish?" Stan asked in confusion.

"Well, sorta," Bella shrugged. "They're different types'a gol'fish." She pointed at the different goldfish as she listed them. "Fantail, the plain one with two tails, oranda, the one with the growth on its head, the black moor- take a wild guess which one that is-, the one with the tiny bubble eyes is called a telescope gol'fish, and the one without, a dorsal fin... is a lionhead gol'fish."

"Wow, they have names, too," Stan commented.

"What are their names?" Marcella asked.

"They don' have any yet," Bella said. "How abou' we name 'em right now?"


	17. There's No Buddy Like A Baby Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee's room is where the wax figures would later be. Ella and Marcella's room is still Ford's old room.

"Daddy, can we see him yet?"

"Not yet, pumpkin," Stan said, taking Ella's hand and pulling her back from the door. "He's not here yet. Just wait."

"Aw, I don' wanna wait!" Ella whined.

"Sorry," Stan shook his head. "Why don't you go play with your sister?"

"No!" Marcella whined, holding the waiting room's dolls to her chest. "She always attacks the fam'lies!"

"That's cuz dolls are borin'," Ella stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, how about," Stan dug through the backpack and pulled out a dinosaur toy, "your dinosaurs? You like those."

"Yeah!" Ella cheered. "Daddy, will ya play with me?"

"Hehe, alright," Stan chuckled, moving to sit on the floor.

"Rawr!" Ella yelled, taking a t-rex and making it attack the dinosaur Stan had grabbed.

"Oh no!" Stan laughed, making the dinosaur run away. They played for awhile until the doctor showed up.

"You girls ready to meet your brother?" Stan asked, cleaning up the toys.

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed, bouncing excitedly.

"Alright, but you need to be quiet," Stan shushed, taking their hands and leading them down the hall. Once they reached the delivery room, the doctor opened the door to reveal Bella laying in the bed holding the baby, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey babe," Stan smiled, walking over with the girls.

"Hi," Bella grinned. "Hey girls."

"Mommy, is that our bro'der?" Ella asked, trying to see over the edge of the bed.

"Yup. He's sleepin' right now, so ya gotta be quiet," Bella explained quietly. Stan lifted Ella up and sat her on the bed before picking Marcella up and holding her so she could see.

"Hi Lee," Ella whispered, waving at the baby. "I'm yer big sister."

"An' so am I!" Marcella added quietly, waving from Stan's arms.

"Stan, do ya wanna hold him?" Bella offered.

"Yeah, of course," Stan nodded. He set Marcella beside her sister and slowly took Lee from Bella. He sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, staring at the small boy. Ella and Marcella crawled off the bed and huddled around Stan, resting their hands on his legs and looking at Lee.

"God damn it, not again," Stan chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Why're you sad, Daddy?" Marcella asked, climbing onto Stan's lap and reaching up to wipe off the tears as well.

"Hehe, they're happy tears, princess," Stan assured, wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Oh, ok," Marcella said, looking at her brother and smiling. "Hi, Lee."

* * *

 

"And... done!"

Stan smiled proudly at the igloo. It was too small for him, but just the right size for a pair of four-year-olds.

"Wow, cool!" Marcella exclaimed, dropping to her hands and knees to crawl through the entrance.

"Neato!" Ella agreed, following her twin inside.

"How is it in there?" Stan asked, peaking through the hole in the top.

"Awesome!" Ella answered happily.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Marcella repeated with a smile. She fell backwards into the snow, moving her limbs to create a snow angel. Ella crawled back outside, filling her mitten-covered hands with snow and throwing it at Stan's legs.

"Hey!" Stan glared playfully at the girl, who giggled and ran off the best she could in the deep snow. Stan chased after her, scooping her up and zerberting her cheek. Ella shrieked and giggled, struggling to escape her dad's hold.

"Le' go!" Ella managed to say through her laughs.

"'Let go'?" Stan repeated, grinning. "Alright. I'll let go."

"Nooo!" Ella shrieked gleefully as Stan tossed her into a deep pile of snow. She popped out of the pile, giggling. "Again, again!"

"Ella, Marcella!" Bella called from the porch. "Lunch time!"

The twins cheered and ran inside, soon followed by Stan.

"Lee asleep?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"We'll see how long it lasts," Bella joked. "Brr, it's freezin' out here!"

"It's not that cold," Stan shrugged. The two of them walked to the kitchen, where Ella and Marcella were already sitting at the table.

"Do you two want hot chocolate?" Bella asked.

"Yeah!" Ella cheered.

"Yes please!" Marcella smiled. Bella filled two plastic cups halfway with hot chocolate and set them in front of the twins with bendy straws. They were soon joined by two bowls of mac and cheese, which the sisters quickly began eating.

"Did ya have fun playin' outsa- outside, girls?" Bella asked, sitting down with her own bowl of mac and cheese.

"Uh-huh," Ella nodded. "Daddy made an igloo!"

"It was super cool," Marcella added.

"That does soun' pretty awesome," Bella smiled.

"Can we go back outside after lunch?" Ella asked hopefully.

"No, sorry sweetie," Bella shook her head. "Ah don' want y'all outside f- fer too long."

"Bella, I keep telling ya, it's not that cold," Stan said.

"Ah know, it's just... it's the paranoia," Bella sighed. "Maybe later, ok?"

"Aww," Ella pouted.

* * *

 

"Kah! Kah!"

Tiny yeowled and jumped away from the grabby ten-month-old baby, sitting in the middle of the floor and licking her tail.

"Lee! Ya got ta be gentle," Marcella said, walking over to the cat and slowly petting her fur. "See? Gentle!"

"Rawr!" Ella yelled as she jumped over, holding a blanket on top of Tiny. The cat meowed in distress and tried to escape, but the younger twin held her down.

"Ella, leave the cat alone!" Bella scolded from the table. She was typing up pages for her story using her typewriter. Ella pouted and lifted the blanket off of Tiny, who immediately ran out of the room.

"Woah!" Stan yelled out as Tiny ran under his foot. "Cat's gone crazy again."

Lee laughed and shook the small stuffed giraffe in his hand. Stan walked over and sat down on the couch, opening a soda and taking a drink.

"So, you kids excited for your first day of school tomorrow?" He asked the twins.

"Uh-huh!" Ella nodded. "I can't wait!"

Marcella shrugged, remaining silent as she played with her younger brother.

"Hey princess, you ok?" Stan asked. "You're kinda quiet."

"I dunno," Marcella answered. "What if no one likes me?"

"What? You?" Stan scoffed. "You kiddin'? Everyone's gonna love ya."

"Ya think so?" Marcella smiled.

"A'course," Bella spoke up. "Yer friendly, smart, an' cute. You'll be just fine, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mommy," Marcella's smiled widened.

"An' if they don' like you, hey, you're always stuck with me!" Ella added, surprise-hugging her sister from behind. Marcella giggled and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Ella."


	18. First Ever Day Of School

"Good mornin', you two," Bella smiled at the twins as they sat together at the table. She set two bowls of cereal in front of them and hugged them both tightly. "Ooh, my babies are goin' ta school! Ah can't believe it!"

"Mommy!" Marcella giggled and hugged Bella's arm. "We're not babies!"

"Well you'll always be my babies," Bella said, kissing each of their cheeks before letting go and letting them eat. Stan chuckled as he entered the room and sat Lee in his high chair. 

"Ngah!" Lee gurgled, waving at his sisters. "Ga! Ah-ya, Ma-ya!"

"Hi Lee," Ella waved back.

"Eat quickly girls, so's we can get ya dressed fer school," Bella said.

"Ok," Marcella nodded, eating a spoonful of cereal. Tiny meowed and jumped up on the table. Ella giggled and reached out to pet her.

"Hey," Stan snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor. "Down. Off the table."

Tiny meowed again and did as he said, jumping into Bella's lap and laying down.

* * *

 

"No! I don' wanna wear a dress!" Ella protested.

"Ella, ya have'ta look nice fer yer first day," Bella sighed. "What about a skirt at least?"

Ella looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Ok," she nodded. Bella smiled and picked out a white t-shirt with a black skirt. Ella dressed herself, with help from Bella to make sure it wasn't backwards.

"We ready to go?" Stan asked, entering the room with Lee in his arms.

"Daddy Daddy, lookit my dress!" Marcella exclaimed, twirling around and showing off her glittery-pink dress.

"It's very pretty," Stan smiled.

"Ah think we are ready," Bella nodded. "Girls, get yer backpacks on."

The twins quickly pulled their backpacks on and raced out to the car, where they settled into their booster seats. Stan strapped Lee into his car seat and him and Bella sat up front.

Soon the family arrived at the school. The twins jumped out of the car, excitedly clinging to each other's hands.

"Have a good first day!" Bella called. "Y'all have yer lunches?"

"Yep!" Marcella answered. "Bye bye Mommy, bye bye Daddy!"

"Bye bye!" Ella waved. Bella made the sign for 'I love you' in sign language. The girls returned the sign before hurrying inside.

They found their classroom and went inside, seeing the other kids sitting around and chatting. It was a smallish class, with less than twenty kids.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Marcella asked.

"Mm... I dunno," Ella answered.

"Ok kiddies, everyone please find a seat!" The teacher announced, motioning to the round tables around the room. The kids yelled as they looked for seats next to their friends. Ella and Marcella sat down at the nearest table, setting their backpacks on the floor beside them.

"Hi!" Marcella waved at their tablemates. There was a girl with a pink shirt and green hat, a black girl with curly black hair, and a chubby boy with a pizza shirt. "I'm Marcella. This is my sister, Ella."

"Wow, you guys have matching names!" The girl grinned.

"Yep! We're twins!" Ella grinned back.

"Wow! That's cool!" The girl with the pink shirt said. "My name is Taylor."

"I'm Bobby," the other boy said.

"And I'm Lily!" The girl said.

"You wanna be our friends?" Marcella asked. The other kids nodded and agreed.

* * *

 

At lunch time, all the kids ran to grab their lunch boxes from their cubbies. Ella and Marcella sat with their new friends.

"What did you get, Bobby?" Taylor asked.

"Ew, broccoli!" Bobby made a face. "Ooh, but I got a sandwich!"

"Yummy!" Lily said.

"Mommy gave us cookies!" Marcella held up a baggie with a cookie in it. A Hershey kiss sat on top of it.

"Those look yummy!" Taylor smiled.

"They're really yummy," Ella nodded happily. She opened the baggie and grabbed the cookie, biting into it. Marcella pulled out a baggie of strawberries and began eating them.

* * *

After school, Ella and Marcella waited outside on the playground with their friends until Bella and Stan arrived. The twins ran over to the fence gate when they saw their parents.

"Hi girls," Bella smiled, hugging them both. She and Stan led them to the car. "How was yer first day'a school?"

"It was fun!" Marcella grinned. "We made name tags! I used lots and lots of glitter on mine."

"Me too!" Ella agreed. "And we made friends!"

"Nice!" Bella said happily. Ella and Marcella crawled into their seats in the car and continued to recall their day on the ride home. They stopped at Lee's daycare and picked him up before arriving home.

When they stopped at the Mystery Shack, the twins happily ran inside and set their backpacks by the door. Well, Marcella set her backpack down; Ella tossed hers at the wall and hurried to their shared room. After a few seconds, Stan entered with Marcella behind him.

"Girls, come here," he said quietly, kneeling down. Ella and Marcella came over to him questioningly. "We," Stan paused, pulling a small black box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a ring, "are going to ask your mommy to marry me."

"Oh my gosh!" The twins squealed, jumping around happily. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

"Ssh!" Stan chuckled. "You can't spoil the surprise, ok?"

"Ok," Marcella nodded. She and Ella squealed and giggled quietly as they followed Stan into the living room. He sat them on the couch and told them to wait until Bella came in the room. After a minute she entered with Lee in her arms.

"Hey," she looked around at the people in the room. "What's goin' on?"

Stan stayed silent and, instead of answering, pulled out the box and kneeled down on one knee. Bella slapped a hand over her mouth, grinning and giggling. Stan grinned back, opening the box to reveal the ring inside.

"Stan, yer such a dork," Bella gave a small laugh, kneeling down in front of Stan and hugging him with Lee still in her arm. Stan laughed and hugged her back, the two of them squishing Lee between them. Ella and Marcella giggled and hurried over to join the hug.

"We already have a family. Figured I might as well make it official," Stan said.

"I love you," Bella smiled, happily kissing her fiance.


	19. Two Families Becoming One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo below is Ella and Marcella's flower girl dresses. I was just gonna describe them, but this was too adorable not to share.

Ella and Marcella giggled and laughed as they ran through the crowd of people, throwing flower pedals at each other from the baskets. They wore matching flower girl dresses: white with pink pedals at the bottom, with a pink flower ribbon around the middle. Marcella had a pink flower crown, while Ella's was white.

"Ok, I'm tired," Marcella stopped suddenly, causing Ella to run into her from behind. They both toppled to the ground, laughing. Ella got up first and helped her sister to her feet. They smoothed out their dresses and Marcella smoothed her hair.

"So what'cha wanna do now?" Ella asked. Marcella hummed in thought and looked around the wedding. It was at the Mystery Shack and in the surrounding wooded area. White and pink ribbons were strewn throughout the trees, and flowers were scattered everywhere. Several tables were placed in the clearing, where most of the adults sat and talked. The girls watched some of their cousins run around the space.

"Let's go on the swings!" Marcella grinned. The twins raced across the yard towards the swings Stan had hung from the tree branches. Just before they reached them though, Ella was scooped up from under the arms. She squeaked and wiggled in Bella's hold.

"Mommy!" She whined, but was smiling anyways. "Le'go!"

"What if Ah don' wanna?" Bella grinned. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a long, blue skirt that reached her flip-flop covered feet.

"I wanna go on the swings!" Ella protested, reaching for the swings.

"Maybe later, m'kay? Yer grandma wants ta see y'all," Bella said, setting the younger twin back on the ground.

"Is Grandma Daddy's mommy?" Marcella asked, spinning back and forth in her dress.

"Mm-hm!" Bella nodded, taking Ella and Marcella's hands in each of her own.

"How come we haven' met her before?" Ella asked.

"'Cause she lives all the way across the country," Bella answered. "An' don' repeat this, but me an' Daddy don't really like Grandpa."

"Why not?" Ella asked.

"Ah'll... explain later," Bella said. The three of them approached Stan's mom, who was sitting at a table with her husband.

"Oh! Are these my other little grandbabies?" Martha smiled, turning to face the twins. "Hello!"

"Hi!" Marcella grinned and waved. "I'm Marcella."

"An' I'm Ella!" Ella introduced. "Do you got any gifts?"

"Ella, that's rude," Bella scolded lightly. "Ah, if she ain't just like me at her age, though."

"Aw, it's ok," Martha chuckled. "It's a grandma's job to spoil her grandkids, isn't it? I wasn't sure what you girls liked, so I got..."

She pulled two king-sized candy bars out of her purse and handed one to each Ella and Marcella. Ella cheered happily and immediately ate the candy bar.

"Thank you!" Marcella smiled.

"Ella?" Bella prompted.

"Oh! Thank you!" Ella said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Haha. You're welcome, sweeties," Martha chuckled. She looked up at Bella. "And you, honey, you look beautiful! I didn't get a chance to tell you before."

"Aw, thank ya!" Bella giggled, twirling her skirt a bit.

"So, you're the hippie my son _had_ to marry," Filbrick said, his arms folded.

"Correction: I'm the bisexual autistic hippie your son _wanted_ to marry," Bella smiled cockily. Filbrick growled slightly but didn't say anything.

"Mommy, can we go play on the swings now?" Ella asked, tugging on Bella's skirt.

"Sure thing, baby," Bella nodded. The sisters cheered and ran off towards the swings.

* * *

 

"Time for cake, everyone!"

"Cake!" Ella exclaimed, dropping the stick she was using to 'sword' fight with Marcella. "Let's go!"

Marcella chased after her twin, the two of them running through the crowd. There were exclamations as Ella shoved a few people aside in her hurry to get to the table. She and Marcella appeared beside the cake, bouncing excitedly.

"You knuckleheads ready for cake?" Stan smiled, setting Lee in his high chair.

"Yeah!" Ella and Marcella yelled together, climbing into their own seats.

"Can I get the first slice?" Ella raised a hand.

"No, I want it!" Marcella argued, raising her own hand.

"Well, usually the newlyweds get the first slices," Stan told them. "But you two can get the third and fourth slices."

"Ok!"

"Cake!" Bella grinned, bouncing in place.

"Hehe. You ready to cut it?" Stan asked, holding up the knife. Bella nodded and placed her hand over Stan's, and together they cut the cake.

* * *

 

"This really is a beautiful wedding, Stanley."

"Heh. Thanks, Ma," Stan smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I just wish Stanford was here to see it," Martha sighed, looking around. "I just know he would love to be here."

"Yeah..." Stan's throat tightened. "I wish he was, too."


	20. Childhood Is The Most Sacred Memory Of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Marcella start wearing glasses at age seven, Ella switches to contacts at twelve, and Marcella switches at fourteen. Also, I did a lot of research for this chapter. And in 1993 (the year Ella and Marcella graduate high school) there were cell phones, just really bad ones.

"Ok ok, and that clip goes right there!"

"And... got it!" Marcella announced as she clipped the corner of the blanket to the dresser drawer's handle.

"Is it done yet?" Lee asked from the bottom bunk of the twins' bunk bed. 

"Almost," Ella told him, going up the steps of the bunk bed and clipping the edge of the blanket to the railing at the foot. "Just be patient, little brother."

"But I don' wanna wait," Lee whined.

"If ya don't stop buggin' us about it, you won't be allowed to hang out in the tent," Ella threatened.

"Nooo!" The three-year-old cried, pulling a blanket over his head. "I wanna hang out!"

"Then ssh!" Marcella told him. They worked quietly for another few minutes before announcing that the tent was done and ready. Lee cheered and hopped off the bed, crawling into the tent through the entrance. Ella lifted up the blanket so he could get through, and then she and her twin followed him inside.

"Wow!" Lee exclaimed, looking around. "This is so cool!"

"An' we did it all by ourselves!" Ella said proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Well, do my lil' builders want some snacks?" Bella appeared in the entrance to the tent, holding a bowl of popcorn, two juice pouches, and two sippy cups.

"Yeah!" The kids all cheered. Bella set the bowl of popcorn down in the middle of the tent floor and passed out the drinks. She sat down in the entrance to the tent, looking around.

"This is a real good tent," she said, smiling. "Nice an' small. Ya wouldn' mind if Mommy hung out with ya in here fer awhile, would ya?"

"Yeah, you can stay!" Marcella allowed.

"Yeah!" Lee agreed happily, crawling over to hug Bella.

"T'aww. Thanks, guys," Bella giggled, hugging the boy back. "Man, it's been ferever since Ah've been in a blanket tent. Y'know, me an' yer Uncle Fidds used ta build 'em all the time."

"Uncle Fidds is funny," Ella said, sipping on her juice pouch.

"Heh, yeah... he is," Bella smiled sadly. "He is..."

* * *

 

Marcella squealed and giggled as a water balloon hit a tree trunk above her head, exploding and dousing her with water. She rubbed the water out of her eyes with one hand and looked around to find who had hit her. She spotted Ella not far away, giggling and holding a second water balloon.

"Bet'cha can't get me!" Ella teased. Marcella yelled happily and chased after her, holding up her own water balloon. The ten-year-old quickly ran away from her twin and towards the porch, but quickly skidded to a halt and spun around when Lee appeared with two water balloons.

"Get back here!" Lee yelled, joining the chase of his older sister. Suddenly, Ella stopped, staring up at the trees. Lee and Marcella, who weren't expecting the sudden stop, crashed into her, sending the three of them to the forest floor.

"Hey, what gives?" Lee asked, pushing himself up. "El?"

"Ssh!" Ella hissed. She pointed up into the trees, at a giant eye peaking out from the shadows. 

"What the...?" Marcella titled her head, staring back at the eye. It blinked and reached out a large hand towards the siblings. The three of them screamed and scrambled up, running towards the shack. The screaming woke Stan, who was napping on the couch on the porch.

"Huh? What?" Stan mumbled, seemingly confused.

"What's goin' on- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Bella appeared in the doorway just in time to see the giant hand slam onto the ground. Stan jumped and instantly became alert. He quickly grabbed Lee and Ella, while Marcella jumped into Bella's arms. The adults pulled their kids inside, where they waited until the giant eye disappeared. Lee and the twins were set on the ground and hurried off into the house.

"Stan, you were supposed ta be watchin' 'em!"

"I-I was! I swear! I just, uh... fell asleep..."

"That. Was! AWESOME!" Ella yelled excitedly, bouncing happily.

"We almost died!" Marcella cried.

"I know!" Ella squealed. "Wasn't it excitin'? I wonder if I could talk ta it. Or see it more! Ya think it would respond better if we gave it a name?"

"I don't care how it responds; I don't wanna go nowhere near it," Marcella turned away and folded her arms.

"Oh oh, let's name 'im Steve!" Lee's hand shot into the air.

"Why Steve?" Ella asked.

"He acts like a Steve," Lee answered.

"...fair point," Ella shrugged.

* * *

 

"So what are we looking for again?"

"Dunno," Ella shrugged, looking around the forest. She adjusted the backpack on her back slightly. "Whatever we find. Maybe check up on those baby plaidypi."

"As long as we don't run into those gnomes again," Marcella mumbled, rubbing her arm. "I really don't like those guys."

"Hey, you ain't the only one," Ella agreed, flipping through her notebook. "Those guys are dicks." Marcella shot her twin a look. "Oh relax, ain't like we're gonna get in trouble. How're Mom an' Dad gonna hear us all the way out here?"

"...fine," Marcella huffed. The pair of thirteen-year-olds continued through the forest, greeting several odd creatures by names. Their ears picked up 'Danny Boy' playing from somewhere off in the woods. Ella's eyes followed a faint rainbow in the sky to where it seemed to touch down in a nearby clearing.

"Come on, I don't feel like seein' Danny today," Ella mumbled, steering her sister away from the clearing.

"Oh good, neither do I," Marcella sighed in relief. The two of them giggled and shoved playfully at each other. Soon they reached a stream running through the trees. Nearby was a hollowed-out area of ground. The twins kneeled down beside it and Ella made a tsking noise. A plaid-colored platypus, along with two baby platyi with only horizontal stripes, appeared.

"Hey there, Terry, Perry," Ella grinned at the babies. "An' you too, Mary. How're y'all doin'?"

The babies chittered and rubbed against Ella's hand and then Marcella's.

"Your stripes are coming in nice," the older twin said, and the babies seemed to chitter proudly. Ella opened her notebook to a page of webbed footprints and pulled out a pad of ink. The baby plaidypi seemed excitedly and hurried over to the notebook.

"Guess you're ready for the print?" Ella chuckled. She opened the pad of ink and set it down. Each baby set one of his webbed feet in the ink. Ella carefully lifted them up one-by-one and they placed their foot on the paper, next to a smaller pair of prints. Ella wrote 'Six Weeks' under the new prints.

"You two are so cute," Marcella smiled, lightly petting Perry's head. The plaidypus chittered happily.

* * *

 

"Come on kid, we can't keep doing this."

"The teachers're dumb," Lee protested from under his jacket. "An' school's borin'."

"I hear ya," Stan sighed, glancing in the rear-view mirror. "But you can't keep getting sent home because you throw temper tantrums every other day. You're not like your mom, you don't have autism. So what's with this?"

"I don't know!" Lee whined. "Somethin's just wrong with me..."

"Hey, nothing is wrong with you," Stan said sternly. "Don't think like that. You're perfectly fine."

"You think so?" Lee asked, peaking out from behind his jacket.

"I know so," Stan smiled.

* * *

 

"Your son has been diagnosed with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, also known as ADHD."

"ADHD?" Bella questioned. "What's that?"

"It's a mental disorder characterized by difficulty focusing, hyperactivity, and impulsivity," the doctor explained. Bella blinked in surprised. "There are other issues that go along with it, but those are the main three."

"Well, I guess that _does_ sound a bit like Lee," Stan said slowly.

"And like me," Bella spoke, looking up at the doctor. "That sounds exactly like me."

"Well, it's entirely possible that you have ADHD as well," the doctor said. "It is hereditary, after all."

"...huh."

"Ok, so what can we do about it?" Stan asked. "So Lee can, y'know, focus in school."

"The most common thing is medication," the doctor began.

* * *

 

"Hey, thanks for helping me move in, El."

"Of course," Ella smiled, setting the box she was carrying down in the dorm room. "As long as you help me."

"Shyeah!" Marcella scoffed. "What're sisters for?"

Ella chuckled, leaning against the wall with her arms folded and looking around her twin's dorm room.

"Pretty good room you got," she commented. "I haven' even seen mine yet."

"You haven't even gone to the college yet," Marcella set her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I stayed behind to help you out," Ella playfully shoved the other. Marcella laughed and shoved her back.

"See, now all it needs is the perfect roommate," she said. "I wonder if she's cute."

"I think the better question is 'I wonder if she's gay'," Ella corrected. "You ain't gettin' anywhere with her if she ain't into chicks."

"Good point," Marcella nodded. "Plus, she might be homophobic. Think she'll know I'm bi if she's gay?"

Ella looked at her sister's outfit: a t-shirt with a glitter-neon rainbow, shorts, and a red undone flannel tucked into the shorts. There were many posters of super and fashion models on the walls, far more than the average fashion student.

"I think you'll be good," she said. "Well, I should probably go. We can head out to my college tomorrow morning."

"M'kay, see you then," Marcella hugged the other.

"And hey, tell me if you meet any cute boys or girls," Ella smiled.

"Haha! You bet!"


	21. And So They Shipped Us Off To Gravity Falls

"I'm going _where_?"

"Gravity Falls," Marcella repeated. "You're spending the summer there with your grandparents and your cousins! Won't that be fun?"

"Gravity Falls?" Brandon questioned. "That boring little town in the middle of nowhere that you grew up in?"

"Oh trust me, it's anything but boring," Marcella chuckled. "I think it'll do you some good to get out into nature. The most we have around here is some parks."

"And I'm fine with those!" Brandon said. "Why do _I_ have to go? Why not Jacob and Brittany?"

"Your sister is only two, and Jacob does awful with change, remember?" Marcella answered. "And New York City to Gravity Falls is a _big_ change."

"Oh, fine," Brandon huffed. "Sure. Favor the babies."

"Oh now, come on!" Marcella frowned and folded her arms. "That's not fair, Brandon. You know why I can't send your siblings. I'm not favoring anyone. You'll have fun, I know it. Plus, it _is_ a pretty gay town."

"...gay, you say?"

* * *

 

"Hey Jenny, how'd you like to spend the summer with your grandparents and cousins in Gravity Falls?"

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Jenny grinned. "A summer away from home!"

"Thought you would like it," Lee chuckled, leaning against the doorway. "Dipper and Mabel are taking a bus up there the first day of summer vacation. You don't mind riding with them, right?"

"Course not!" Jenny said, squishing her fluffy blanket between her fingers. "They're cool! I can bring Fluff, right?"

"Yes, you can bring Fluff," Lee nodded. "But you only get two bags, so pack the essentials, ok?"

"Uh-huh!" Jenny nodded. Lee looked around her mess of a room.

"Is that _another_ boy band poster?" He asked, pointing at a poster of five similar-looking boys.

"Yeah!" Jenny nodded excitedly, bouncing up on her bed to stand by it. "Mabel introduced me to 'em! They're called Sev'ral Timez. Aren't they cute?"

"Eh... sure," Lee eyed the poster. "I don't know what you see in those guys. They all look the same to me."

"Ugh, _Daaaad_!" Jenny rolled her eyes. "They're _obviously_ different! That's Greggy C, that's Creggy G, that's Leggy P, that's Chubby Z, and _that's_ the cutest one: Deep Chris." Jenny made goo-goo eyes at the picture of Deep Chris. "See? Totally different."

"Yeah... don't know how I couldn't tell them apart."

* * *

 

"Taylor, Tyler, I've gotta talk to ya. C'mon, sit down."

"Ok!" The twins said together, moving to sit side-by-side on the hotel couch. Taylor was chewing on one of the stars on her chewlery necklace.

"Now, I know you both love traveling with me and Daddy," Ella began, "but we've gotta go somewhere for awhile where... I don't think it'd be best to bring you two along. So you're gonna spend a few months this summer with your grandparents and cousins in Gravity Falls! Won't that be fun?"

"Without you or Daddy?" Tyler frowned.

"No, I'm afraid," Ella smiled apologetically. "But you'll have lots of friends and family to look after you, and Grandma is autistic too, so I know she'll make sure you're as comfortable as possible."

"Where're ya going that we can't go?" Taylor asked.

"We want to try and photograph this creature, but it could be dangerous," Ella explained. "An' I don't wanna put y'all in danger."

"What about you an' Daddy?" Tyler asked.

"Don't you worry 'bout us," Ella laughed. "We'll be just fine." She held her arms out. "Hug?"

Tyler shook his head, but Taylor leaned forward for the embrace.

* * *

 

"Hey Mom, hey Dad."

"Ella, baby!" Bella squealed, tightly hugging her youngest daughter. "Oh, Ah've missed ya!"

"I've missed you, too," Ella chuckled.

"Hey, what'cha been up to, kiddo?" Stan smiled, ruffling Ella's hair. She swatted his hand away.

"Oh, y'know. The usual," she shrugged. "Huntin' down things, selling photography to make a livin'. Anyways, I've got your grandbabies for ya."

"Hey lil' guys!" Bella greeted happily, kneeling down to Taylor and Tyler's level. "Wow, Ah haven' seen y'all since you were just tiny. Ya like hugs?"

The twins nodded excitedly and rushed forward to hug Bella. The woman laughed and hugged them back. When Taylor and Tyler pulled away, Taylor was chewing on one of her stars.

"Hey, why are you chewing on your necklace, kid?" Stan asked.

"It's my chewy!" Taylor answered happily. "Ty's chewy is his bracelet, but I don't like the feeling of wet on my skin."

"They've both got pretty intense chewing stims," Ella explained. "Along with a few strict routines that _need_ to be followed. And some sensory issues. I've got 'em written down for ya, since I know you've got a bad memory, Mom, and I listed the sensory things in order of worst to best. 'Least the ones I can remember, they'll let ya know if anything is bad."

Ella pulled out a mini notebook and handed it to Bella, who flipped through the few used pages.

"Thanks, El," she nodded. "An' don't worry, they'll be fine."

"And here's all their things," Ella's husband, George, approached with an armful of bags. "Taylor and Tyler's bags are each labeled, since they have different clothing sensory needs. And there's directions in that notepad on how they need to be washed."

"Yeesh, all this for just two kids?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "How hard can they be?"

"Two _autistic_ kids, Dad, with different needs and issues," Ella told him. "It is a spectrum, after all."

"Ah, right, right," Stan said. "Well, let's get you kiddos settled in."

"Bye-bye, babies," Ella kneeled down and held her arms out. "Hug?"

Both twins hugged her, and then their dad at his asking. They waved goodbye as Ella and George drove off.

* * *

 

Dipper, Mabel, and Jenny stepped off the bus, which drove away as soon as the doors shut. They looked around the bus stop, which was in the middle of some trees. The town was visible through the trees, but they weren't going to town.

"I... guess we're walking?" Dipper spoke after a minute. Jenny and Mabel looked at each other. Jenny was wearing a brand-new purple sweater that Mabel had made on the bus ride, while Mabel wore her favorite shooting star sweater.

"Fine by me!" Jenny said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mabel grinned, bouncing off. Jenny giggled and bounced after her, clutching one strap of her backpack and the handle of her other bag. Dipper sighed and trudged after them, glancing around the forest.

"Hey Dip-dop!" Mabel stopped suddenly, turning to her brother. "Where are we going?"

"Finally decide to ask for directions, huh?" Dipper laughed. "Let me look." He pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it. "618 Gopher Road."

"Aaaaaand... where's that?" Jenny asked, rocking on her feet.

"Here, let me take the lead," Dipper said, walking in front of the other two. He led them through the woods (luckily there was a path) until they reached a wooden building with a giant sign reading 'Mystery Shack'. "I think this is it."

"Great Uncle Stan and Great Aunt Bella live in a tourist trap?" Mabel asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah! You didn't know?" Jenny asked. "Dad and Aunt Ella and Aunt Marcella grew up here!"

"Well this is sure to be a fun summer," Dipper said sarcastically. The three kids went up to the front door and knocked. After a moment, Bella answered.

"Oh! Hey! Oh gosh, Ah'm sorry we weren't at the bus stop ta pick y'all up!" Bella said. "Ah thought y'all weren't due fer another hour."

"It's ok!" Mabel grinned. "We forgive you."

"Hehe. Well that's good," Bella laughed and led the three of them inside. "Stan! Dipper, Mabel, and Jenny are here!"

"Cousins!" Taylor and Tyler exclaimed happily, running over to see the other three.

"Hey, you two!" Jenny greeted, kneeling down to hug them. "OMG, you're both so big!"

"Aw, hi there!" Mabel grinned, also hugging them. The younger twins turned towards Dipper, who appeared nervous.

"Ah- I'm not really a hug person..." he said.

"That's ok!" Taylor smiled.

"Sometimes we ain't either," Tyler added.

"I love your necklace!" Mabel said to Taylor, pointing at her chewlery.

"It glows in the dark," Taylor told her. "And I can chew on it."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Mabel gasped. Stan entered the room to see the five cousins all talking.

"Seems like they're getting along well, huh?" Stan asked Bella, who was also watching the exchanges.

"Seems so," Bella smiled.

"Alright kiddos, let's get you three settled into your room," Stan announced. "You'll be bunking in the attic, ok?"

"Yep!" Mabel and Jenny said together. Dipper nodded.

* * *

 

Brandon looked around the airport, one hand gripping his roller bag and the other deep in the pocket of his gray unzipped jacket. He blew a bubble with his gum, eyes scanning the crowd. What was he looking for again? If he remembered correctly, his grandma said she'd be waiting near the... bathrooms? 

But where were the bathrooms? Which bathrooms? Well, it was a small airport, Brandon figured. And he knew what she looked like, he just had to find her, and wow was that dude _really_ wearing socks with flip-flops? Ew, toe socks no less. Get with the times, dude, and _no_ , Brandon needed to focus.

He started walking through the airport, looking for the bathrooms. He passed by a Soubwayyy, which reminded him how hungry he was. So he stopped inside and bought a sandwich and some chips with the money he had.

"Now, what was I doing?" Brandon asked himself. "Oh, right! Grandma."

And so he continued through the airport, and eventually found Bella by one of the bathrooms.

"Hey, there ya are," Bella smiled, standing up and hugging him. "It's been too long since Ah've seen ya. How's yer mom? An' Jacob an' Brittany an' yer dad?"

"They're all good," Brandon said. "And it's only been a few months."

"Still too long. What's up with the sandwich?" Bella asked, nodding at the sandwich in the boy's hand.

"Oh. Uh... got distracted," Brandon smiled sheepishly.

"Ah. Me too," Bella grinned and held up a red container of large fries with a bright yellow 'M' on the front. Brandon laughed and so did Bella, and they left the airport to the parking lot.

"Doesn' that cloud look like a cat sorta?" Bella asked, pointing. Brandon squinted up at it.

"Yeah. Sorta does," he nodded.

* * *

 

The six kids were gathered in the living room of the Mystery Shack, either sitting on or around the couch. Bella and Stan stood in front of them. Bella was holding the notepad Ella had given her and a pen.

"Ok, so now that everyone is here," Bella began, "Ah'm gonna do a bit'a questions. First off: what's everyone got? Mental illness/disorder-wise. ADHD an' autism run on my side'a the family, but tell me if you've got anxiety or depression or anythin' else, so we can make the right accommodations."

"I've got ADHD!" Jenny raised her hand.

"Me too," Brandon agreed.

"Oh oh, so do I!" Mabel excitedly raised her hand as well.

"Ok, what type?" Bella asked.

"Type?" Mabel questioned.

"Inattentive is the difficulty focusin' part, hyperactivity is the jumpin' around, can't sit still part, an' then there's combined," Bella explained.

"Oh! I've got Combined, then!" Mabel grinned.

"I have Hyperactive!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I've got Inattentive," Brandon said. Bella nodded and wrote it down in the notepad.

"Ok, got it," she said. "How 'bout you, Dipper? Ah know Taylor an' Tyler've got autism."

"Um- I've got autism, too," Dipper said. "And social anxiety."

"Ok," Bella nodded. "Anyone here got SPD-"

"What's SPD?" Mabel asked.

"Sensory Processin' Disorder," Bella answered. "It's like sensory issues an' it's highly commorbid with ADHD. An' anyone got sensory issues relating to their autism? Tay an' Ty, Ah've got yers."

"I've got SPD," Jenny said. "I can't eat slimy or squishy foods, and I don't like rough textures like sandpaper and stuff. Or loud sudden noises."

"Ok, got it," Bella nodded. "An' Dipper? What 'bout you? You got anythin'?"

"Sensory issues? Um..." Dipper thought for a minute. "I don't think so."

"Alright then," Bella smiled. "Well, that's everyone! An' if anyone's got anything else they need ta talk about, don't be nervous ta come ta me or Stan, m'kay? Yer all free ta go. 'Cept you Dipper, Ah'd like ta ask you a few more things."

"Uh... ok..."

"Nothin' bad, promise!" Bella assured. "Just to get ta know you an' yer autism a bit more, so's Ah can make sure yer comfortable."

"Oh! Ok," Dipper smiled.

"Well, welcome to the Mystery Shack, everyone!" Stan grinned.


End file.
